


Penny

by Wolfwing9



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Everybody Is Half Animal, Heated Family Arguments, LOTS of added in characters, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not as Weird as You Think, Papa Porco!, Romantic Fluff, Scary needles, Sex Talk, Sexual Harassment, Singing Porco!, So.Much.CUDDLING, Talk about abortion in chapter 12!!!, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Waiter Porco, but its light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfwing9/pseuds/Wolfwing9
Summary: After falling into heat, Pieck and Porco find themselves in a baby mess.
Relationships: Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Annie Leonhart, Porco Galliard/Pieck, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Very Minor ErenxAnnie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Summer Out

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS FIRST. Ok so this writing takes place in a modern world...but it's not OUR world. Let me explain.  
> Ok so basically in this world everybody is half an animal. WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! It's weird, I know, but trust me it makes the story ten times cuter and gives me a reason to had "heat". More on that later. Since they are half animal, there are some rules to their biology you gotta understand. First  
> thing, and this will hit like bricks...pregnancy only last six months (So sorry Pieck). Also, when I say half animal I mean like, they have a tail, ears, whiskers if their animal has whiskers, and fur but the fur is not all wild and it doesn't make then look like werewolves. Their fur is layered on their skin very well so its more like extra soft skin if anything. Being part animal also allows them to walk and run pretty well on all four without it looking extremely awkward. (Their legs can like snap into place and their torsos are a bit slimmer and long than your average human's).  
> Now onto my favorite part...their reproductive system and hormones...yay... So females here can fall into heat, if you don't know what that is look it up. However, instead of wanting to mate with her right on the spot, males do have some sort of self control. Don't worry. Also heat is in the spring and fall seasons. Oh and by the way, another form of kissing is licking! yep! But I mean if the person is a tiger hybrid (Like Porco and Marcel) they have those really tiny spikes at the back of their tongues that's meant for grooming. there will be more info revealed but this is getting long soooooo...let's begin!

The bell rang. Finally school was out for the Summer. Porco rushed over to his locker, jumping over clutters of papers and books along the way. He landed on all fours with a grunt. "Hey, new record!" He looked at the clock, "I got here quicker than last week!" Porco stood up and puffed out his chest, his hands inches away from him lock.

"Yeah, and with a new record comes a bigger mess!" A gruff voice bellowed behind the boy. Porco puffed down and hung his head. his tail flicking impaiently.

"Dammit...Hello Mr.Magath, sir..." Porco was ready for his scolding. It wasn't a new thing for him, but he had plans this weekend. He couldn't be on punishment now of all times. Magath frowned.

"Galliard this rough behavior has to stop! I'm starting to run out of paper to write detention slips for you, boy!" The man poked Porco once in the chest. Porco growled quietly and unsheathed his claws, but he hid them in his pockets. the whiskers on Magath's face twitched, "You will be staying over late today to help clean up the school!"

"What!? I can't do that! Not today! I-i have plans! Come on Magath!" Porco spat and lashed his tail.

"That's Mr.Magath to you g-" The assistant principal was cut off by a females voice.

"Pock?" it was Pieck, she had packed her bags already and had a teal blue swim suit in her hands. Porco purred and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "What's going on? Me and the others are waiting outside to leave." Porco curled his tail with his girlfriend's.

"I know..." Porco grumbled.

"Im sorry Ms. Finger but Galliard can't leave right right this second. He is on punishment, no surprise there..." Magath glared at Galliard.

"Porco...!" Pieck snapped. She used his real name. Now he knew he was in deep shit. Porco mumbled and looked away from her. Pieck sighed, "Im so sorry about Pock sir. But please, just give him this one pass? It's the summer."

Magath snorted through his nose and glanced between the two of them. Pieck's grey eyes softened like a pup who was begging to go outside. Porco rested his chin on Pieck's head and copied her puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, fine...Ill let you off the hook." Pieck purred and kissed under Porco chin.

"Ight let's go!" Porco rushed through his locker and dashed out the door on all fours with Pieck beside him. As they finally stepped out the door, laughed and tackled Pieck to the ground. They tumbled around until they hit the grassy field next tot the parking lot. They both giggled and gave each other tons of licks and kisses on the face. Most were already gone, so nobody was there to disturb them, at least that's what they hoped.

"Ok, can you two keep in your pants and get up?" Porco looked up at who was speaking. Ymir stood with her arms folded and a tanting smile on her face. "We're gonna be later to my girl's party! Plus, your bro is waiting in the van to drive us."

"Oh!" Pieck blushed as she laid on her back under Porco, "You're right! We gotta go!" Porco grumble. To be honest, he didn't care too much for big parties. He'd rather be at home, watching or movie or just cuddling with Pieck even though she and Marcel are the only reasons why he was going. The three of them finally left the school grounds and made it into a small van that looked fairly new.

Porco slumped himself in the back with Pieck. Marcel had just finished tooning the van back up and got back into the driver's seat. "We ready to go?" he peeked in the mirror. Everybody cheered as a signal to get moving, well, everybody exept Porco.

"Hmph, waste of time..." Porco snapped quietly and ruffled his strawberry-blond hair. Pieck looked up at him and rested her soft tail over her legs.

"It will be fun Pock! Trust me."

"I doubt it! I barely know the people that will be there, other than Ymir and Historia..." Porco flexed his clawed. "Nobody could not know who Historia is.."

"Annie and the others will be there, I heard she has a boyfriend now." Pieck smirked and rubbed her cheek with with his. Porco rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Come on Pock, give this party a chance. After all of it we can watch a movie later. Just you and me?" That was all Porco had to hear.

"Fine, but i'm never doing this again." Porco gave her a peck on the forehead and purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been dying to start working on this project for my account! There are so many more chapters to go for these two and I can't wait to share them!  
> these are the hybrids for the main characters-  
> Galliards-Tiger  
> Pieck-Black panther  
> Reiner Braun-Lion and hyena mix  
> Bertolt-Jackel  
> Annie-Lion  
> Ymir-Fox


	2. Pool Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porco being a party pooper.

"Welcome to my 2020 summer party! I hope you all have a nice time here! Food and drinks are open if wanted.No, there is no Alcohol!" Historia welcomed her guess who where all wearing their swimsuits, some even had floaties with them. Ymir stood next to her with her fluffy orange tail on Historia.

Porco stood in the back with hi brother and girlfriend, "What type of party doesn't have alcohol...?" he spat.

"This one," Marcel teased before taking a sip of water. Pieck chuckled, but Porco only grunted. "You're too young be drinking anyways." He ruffed his little brother's hair. Porco growled and swatted his hand away quickly. He stuck out his tongue quickly at Marcel then peered over at Pieck. She was scrolling through her phone. Her face was unreadable.

"What's that?" Porco asked as he buried his mouth into Pieck's messy hair.

"A calendar," She answered without looking up, "Something has been bothering me... But, maybe we could talk about it later, It's a bit private."

Porco wrapped his arms around her, "Your period...?"

Pieck's face turned scarlet red, "What? No!"

"K then" Porco licked her cheek again and sat back up. They were quickly interrupted by Annie who was followed by three others.

"Hey, you three..." Annie started plainly. She had on a deep blue two piece that tied at the sides, "Been a bit, eh?"

"Hey Annie...!" Marcel was the first to speak. He seemed to try to avoid eye contact. And for good reason. Annie was his ex. They broke up about two to three years ago after Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt all moved to Paradise Scout High. They were still fine friends though, so not every meeting was awkward. Porco and Pieck walked over to greet them, too.

"Wow, Porco actually came?" Reiner popped up from behind Bertolt. He stood on all fours with his lion-like tail in the air, "Ha! Surprising considering he's as stubborn as a donkey!"

"Shut it Braun!" Porco snapped in annoyance.

Marcel stepped between them, "Alright that's enough! I don't want anybody's tails being ripped off." He looked back towards Annie's direction. He noticed another boy who was behind him. His dark brown hair fell to his shoulders and his green eyes looked like emeralds. He was a wolf hybrid. "Hey Ann, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Eren Jeager. My um...boyfriend." Annie tapped Eren with her tail.

Porco noticed Marcel froze for a bit. Awkward. "Hey, nice to meet you guys, I guess." Eren spoke up.

"Wait a minute. Jeager??? Are you Zeke Jeager's brother?" Porco demanded an answer.

"The one and only," Eren puffed out his chest. Porco narrowed his eyes. Zeke was a former student a Marley Academy. He graduated from there around four years ago. Porco and Pieck first met him when they were both in middle school. They were in the 8th grade and were about to head to high school themselves, so they took a tour around the high school. That's where they met Zeke, who had great interest in Pieck's smarts. And though Pieck was always flattered by it, Porco always found it disturbing. Zeke always told her how 'exactly right' she was and always seemed to want to be around her. Porco shook the thoughs away and looked back at Eren. "Hey Annie, Imma go for a small swim. ok? Join me when you're ready!" Annie nodded and watched her boyfriend dash away.

"So," Pieck was the one to speak now, "How long have you and him been a thing?"

Annie twirled her hair, "Eh, about a year. What about you and pig face, I heard you two finally got together." Porco growled but Pieck held him back.

"Since freshmen years, actually! I'm surprised I can still deal with him after all these years," Pieck giggled. Porco groaned and nipped at Pieck's fluffy, round ears. "Hey what about you and Bert, Reiner?"

Porco near choked on the soda he was sipping, "They're gay???" He whispered rather loudly into Pieck's ear. Pieck elbowed him in the chest and snapped her fangs at his face.

Bertolt gave Reiner a kiss on the forehead, "Just a month ago," Reiner answered as he gave Bert a smooch on the lips. Pieck purred and nodded. The group chat for a bit before going back into the pool. Porco didn't stay long in the water though and spent most of his time trying to "tan". If he was going to stay at that party, Pieck knew to let him do what ever he wanted. Even if it wasn't as much fun as splashing around.


	3. After-party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party, Pieck hangs with Porco to "talk"....Ok they do actually talk though.

Marcel drove up into the drive through of his old home. he had already decided he wanted to stay with his family for the summer instead of being locked up in his dorm alone. Pieck tagged alone, too. All three of then jumped out the van and walked over to the door. Porco rang the doorbell and it opened after a few moments. "Oh! You all are back safe! And you brought Pieck," Ms. Galliard's blonde hair was put up into a bun and she had a white with a large pink heart apron on. Pieck smiled and waved hi. "Come in, your father will be back soon. He went to the market."

The trio entered in with their bags. Mrs. Galliard went back over to the kitchen, "I'm cooking fish if you want some!"

"That sounds nice!" Pieck looked over at the kitchen.

"I'm full," Porco stretched, "Hey Pieck, what about that movie?"

Pieck wrapped her arms around him, "Oh yeah! Hey, I wanted to talk to you, too."

"That's fine. Ma, I'm taking Pieck to my room!" Porco curled his tail around her.

"Ok hun!"

"Don't have too much fun you two!" Marcel teased with the remote in his hand.

"Whatever..." Porco mumbled. Porco opened the door to his room and let Pieck walk in first. There was a twin sized bed in the right corner, right below a large window. On the other side was a small closet with dirty cloths spilling out of it, and a large brown desk that stood in between. Pieck stepped around the trash on the floor and sat on his unmade bed. Porco leapt on his bed beside her, "What you wanna watch?" He pulled out his computer from under his bed.

Pieck shrugged and laid across the bed behind him, "I like romance movies, but I know how you feel about those." Porco always did find romance movies sappy. But he shrugged.

"I guess we can watch ONE romance movie..." He opened the computer and pulled up Netflix. Pieck purred and cuddled up with a blanket. Porco choose "The Notebook" and laid beside Pieck. He rested the computer on his legs at a good angle. Pieck wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his arm.

"Hey about that thing I wanted to talk about," Pieck looked up at him. Porco looked away from the movie and glanced at her. "It's about my...heat..." She continued in a mumble.

Porco narrowed his eyes and looked back at the movie, putting his arm around her, “What do you mean?”

“I mean my heat is late!” She looked straight up at him now, and studied his stripped face.

Porco rested the computer off of his leg and laid on his side to make eye contact with her, “I mean…do you want to be in heat…?”

Pieck sighed, “It’s not that I want too… but it’s kinda like a period. Its hell to go through, but when it’s late you worry. Especially if you aren’t planning on having a baby,” She chuckled at the end. A whisker and Porco’s face twitched. “Though I guess being late for heat it’s that abnormal. I mean It’s still spring soo….”

“Right, so don’t worry about it,” Porco answered as she cuddled up with Pieck. Porco began to close his eyes. 

“Yeah…Oh! One more thing! I found this pretty area not to far from here. The sunset is so clear and beautiful there. Maybe we can go see it one day? Maybe next on Friday.” Pieck rested her head on his chest.

Porco didn’t really plan on doing much for the first two weeks of the summer, so he was free, “Yeah, of course.”

Pieck smile and touched her lips with his. Porco purred and returned her kiss. He grazed his hand across her back as he bit the both of her lip. Pieck let his tongue enter and wrestle with his. They broke apart with a small string of saliva connecting them. Pieck have gave him one last lick on his neck then curled back up with him. The pair closed their eyes and finally rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma put each person's age here just incase you are confused on that.  
> Porco: 17  
> Pieck: 17  
> Marcel: 19  
> Annie: 18  
> Reiner: 17  
> Bert: 17  
> Eren: 18  
> Ymir:20  
> Historia: 18  
> Zeke: 23


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porco goes out to hang with Pieck, but instead finds a heated surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter had sexual content!!! (Also Pieck is Pieck's first name in this story and Stern is her sire name).

It was Friday, a week after the party. Pieck had been constantly texting Porco about how excited she was for their date. They have been on hundreds of dates, but this one seemed special to her. They both agreed to meet there at around 8:00, so when night started to fall Porco put on some proper cloths and rushed through dinner. "I'm heading out!" Porco jumped from the dinner table and rushed on all fours to the door.

"Hold it! Where are you going young man?" Mr. Galliard looked up from his newspaper and took his cigarette out of his mouth.

Porco lowered his ears, "I'm hanging out with Pieck tonight..."

Porco's family all looked at each other, "Alrighty kiddo, just be back by no later than 11." Mr. Galliard looked back down at his papers. Porco nodded and dashed out the door. He ran out on all fours down the stairs. Porco ran into the forest, dodging tree branches and jumping over rocks.

He slowed down and lifted his head to sniff the air. But what he smelt made him shiver and his back tingle. "Heat..." There was a female close by. The smell was strong. Porco's tail swayed and he felt heat grow in-between his legs. He decided to move slower and he walked forwards. He followed the female's scent to a tiny open area. He looked around, then the female he saw made him gasp. Pieck...Pieck was laying against a tree, she was curled up with her tail franticly waved and tapped on the ground. Galliard could feel his heart throbbing as he listened to her low groaning. "W-why is she out here like that...?" Porco mumbled to himself. He stalked up to her, his body growing hotter with each step.

However, he stopped as Pieck slowly lifted her head to look at him then back down. She had stopped groaning and lifted her leg a little. Porco continued to walk to her and sniffed her. Pieck lowered her leg down and shifted to her stomach. Porco loomed over her and kissed her hot, blushing, red cheeks. "Hey babe..." Porco mumbled. Pieck didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything in this state. She just purred and licked over his nose. Porco groaned and returned the lick on her neck. He knew he shouldn't be doing this with her...but she was so damn hot.

"Why are you out here...?" He mumbled again giving her tons of licks on her neck and behind her ear. Pieck groaned again with her eyes closed tight. Porco backed up again, panting. He looked down at his pants, he was hard already. Pieck didn't seem like she could wait either. Porco sighed and slowly began to remove some of her clothes. Porco flinched at a moan that Pieck let out. It's been a while since they have done something like this.

Porco took off his own pants. He looked back up at Pieck, she was fairly wet already so Porco decided to give her a few licks on her neck. It made Pieck gasp rather loudly. She arched her back and her claws unsheathed. Porco smirked. He loomed over her and bit down on her neck. Their tail intertwining.

They've been there for a least 15 mintues now...Porco back up a bit and looked at Pieck again. He left a mess that he didn't have much time to clean. He quickly licked up and liquids and juices left over. Galliard but his pants back on and through Pieck's cloths back on her too. Pieck panted and began to fall asleep. "I need to get you out of here..." Porco mumbled feeling exhausted. Porco took Pieck up and put her on his back, "Sleep if you need too..."

Porco hurried out of the area, it didn't take him too long too get back to his house. Porco took Pieck down carefully and held her bridal style. Before he rang the doorbell however, he got a good look at Pieck's resting face. He gave her another lick across her forehead. Porco finally rang the door bell and his mother opened it. "Ma, I-I found Pieck like this...she's in heat."

Mrs. Galliard gasped, "Quick! Get her inside!" Porco stepped into the house and rested his girlfriend on the couch.

Mr. Galliard entered in from his bedroom, "What is going on?"

"Porco found Pieck in heat! I'm calling her father now!" Mrs. Galliard answered as she dialed a number on her phone.

Marcel entered the living room, too. "Marcel get us a ice pack would you? Your bother here found his girl in heat," Mr. Galliard said.

Marcel's tail fur spiked, "What?!" He dashed to the bathroom to get a rag then to the kitchen to grab an ice pack from the freezer. Marcel handed it to Porco who then rested it on Pieck's head. Pieck groaned at the touch of the cool pack. Porco purred and rubbed her thigh.

"Mr. Stern said that he was looking all over for her and that he's on his way!" Mrs. Galliard declared in relief.

Porco sighed, "Ok...good..." At least he knew Pieck could finally get back home, and hopefully, soon relieved of her heat.


	5. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man I just feel bad for Pieck's father, man.....

The doorbell rang after what felt like hours. Porco's father walked over to open the door, "Mr. Finger…Pieck's on the couch." Porco looked up at the man at the door then down at Pieck. Porco shook Pieck's shoulder gentle. Pieck whimpered then opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey babe...time to go home," he kissed her neck. Pieck groaned and shifted off the couch. Porco helped her balance and walk to the door.

"Pieck! I've been looking all over for you!" Pieck's father pulled her in quickly to hug her, "Are you ok?! You're not hurt right?!" Pieck buried her face into her father's chest and shook her head weakly. "Thank you so much for finding my Daughter, Porco."

Porco rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

Before they could leave, Porco gently grabbed Pieck's arm, "Hey...you get rest." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and took in her sweet scent one last time.

It has been almost two months since Pieck's heat incident and Pieck found herself looming over a toilet. "Oh god..." She muttered before hurling up again. She rested her forehead on the toilet and her clawed scrapped the side of the toilet bowl.

"Pieck? Princess you ok?" Pieck's father looked at her inside the bathroom.

Pieck groan, "I-I'm fine... just a bit n-" Pieck's sentence was interrupted by another round of puke, "nauseous..."

"This is the 5th time for the past couple of weeks Pieck...I going to call your doctor," Mr. Finger declared as he rubbed his daughter's back and pulled back her messy, black, hair. Pieck panted and stood shakily. She walked out of the bathroom, "Where are you going Pieck? You need to rest."

"I need to go to the store really quickly," Pieck went to her room to change into proper clothes and then walked to the door. Pieck grabbed the keys to her father's car and headed out. She started up the car then backed out the drive way. She drove around, her head swirling. She stopped by the nearest CVS pharmacy and nervously stepped out the car. She stared at the store; her chest tightened. She walked into the store and entered the medicine aisles. She scanned the shelves, "No... n-no...." Her finger finally touched a pregnancy test. Pieck's hand began to quiver. She hesitantly grabbed the box and looked at it. She stood back up straight.

Pieck made her way to the counter. "I'll just get this..." Pieck mumbled.

The lady looked at the tested, then back up at Pieck. the woman narrowed her eyes, she could tell Pieck was young. But she rang up the test anyways and gave Pieck the bag. Pieck sighed but was stopped when the lady behind the counter spoke up, "Oi! Good luck..." Pieck gasped, looked down, then nodded. She left the building and made her way back home.

The girl opened the door and stepped inside the house. "What did you get princess...?" Mr. Finger asked from the top of the stairs.

“Nothing…” Pieck lied and rushed to the restroom. She slammed the bathroom door and pressed her back against it. She sighed and came to terms with what she was about to do. She pulled her skirt and underwear down then sat on the toilet. Pieck unboxed the tested then sighed.

After taking the test, Pieck flushed the toilet, washed her hands and left with the processing test in her hands. She knew it would take the test a few minutes to finish. Pieck plodded to her room and flopped on her full-size bed. Pieck gave the test one last look before putting it under her pillow and falling asleep.

Pieck yawned and rubbed her eyes as she woke up after a rather long nap. She looked at the clock on the dresser beside her bed. **_2:30 already…?_** Pieck thought as she sleepily looked at her clock. Then she remembered the test under her bed. She sighed and sat up. The nervous girl reached under her pillow and pulled out the test. She looked at it, _positive._ She started to shake and curled up with her pillow. Pieck began to wailed. "Princess?? What's wrong?!" Pieck's father peeked in.

“D-dad! I'm so sorry!” Pieck wailed as she hugged her father. A river of tears streamed down her face.

“What are you talking about!?” He looked over and saw the test on her bed. He grabbed it and gasped, “What is this…? What happened?” He pulled Pieck away from his chest carefully and held her by the shoulders.

Pieck sniffed, “I-I don’t know! I-I…”

“Who’s the father?”

Pieck felt like she was gonna puke again, but held it back. What DID happen? She searched her brain, then it clicked to her, “P-pock… my heat…”

“Galliard? A-are you sure? W-what do you mean your heat!?” Mr. Finger's voice was shaky.

“M-my heat…when he found me…that’s probably what happened…Yes, he’s the father. He is the only male I’ve ever slept with…” Pieck whipped her tears way and looked back at the test.

“You two mated and you didn’t tell me…?” Mr. Finger rose an eyebrow. Pieck whimpered and her tail drooped off the bed. Pieck’s father’s eyes narrowed, “Where’s my phone?” he looked around.

“Huh? W-what are you doing?”

“I’m calling Porco’s parents, then I’m taking you to the hospital…” His voice was firm and snappy. Not at Pieck specifically, but he was still clearly angry.

Pieck’s eyes widened, “What!? No!There’s no telling what his parents with do to him...Please!” She begged.

“Does it look like I care what his parents do to him? _Look at what he did to you_!” Now tears were coming from his eyes as he gripped his phone. Pieck flinched, she has never seen her father this upset and heart broken. **_What have I done…?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to the good stuff! Lol!


	6. Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting frightening new, the Galliards get into a bit of a scuffle.

The sound of Mr. Galliard's phone rang over the already blasting TV. He pulled it out of his pockets. "Pieck's father?" he mumbled. Mrs. Galliard looked over at her husband. "Hello Mr. Finger!" There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again, "What....?!"

Porco stretched out on his bed with his earphones (or earbuds idk) looped in his ears, phone in one hand. He began to close his eyes and set his phone on his chest, however his moment of peace was interrupted by screaming outside, "PORCO!!!" The fur on Porco's tail spiked.

"The hell?" he sat up and got out of bed. He opened the door and looked around, only to be greeted by his father's claws. They pierced though his cheek, "ARG!" 

His father grabbed him by the collar, "What did you do, boy...?!" He threw Porco against the wall. 

Porco groaned then looked up. He looked to the right, towards the kitchen. Marcel was hugging their sobbing mother. Marcel looked up at his brother and narrowed his eyes, not in complete anger, but in confusion and concern. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. He just rested his cheek on his mother's shoulder and looked down. "What are you talking about...?" 

"HELL DO YOU MEAN 'What are you talking about'?! Pieck's father just called telling me you knocked her up!" All of the color washed from Porco's face. Porco gazed down and ran his fingers through his hair, _**How could this happen...?**_ He thought.

Suddenly he remembered what happened around two months ago, "Her heat...Oh god..." he hissed under his breath.

"He wants us to meet him at the hospital in a hour. Go put on some proper fucking clothes..." Mr. Galliard calmed himself down and took out a cigarette to light it. He turned his back to his son. Porco got up but felt like falling down again. He turned to walk towards his room.

Once he was in his room, Porco sat down at his desk. There was a few moments of silence before Porco slammed his fist on the desk, "DAMNIT!" he yowled. He put his face in his hands then gently gazed over his slashed cheek. He looked at the blood the buried his face into his arms. The sound of the door opening make Porco's ear twitch. It was Marcel.

Marcel walked over, pulled up a chair, then looked at Porco, "So...you and Pieck...mated during her heat? And...you said nothing?" he kept his voice calm and quiet.

"I was being stupid....! I-I thought it would just pass over.... Please Marcel...I need to think alone..." 

"What you _need_ is to think about what you are going to do!" Marcel sighed then rested his tail on his little brother shoulder, "Listen...I'll try my best to support you and Pieck, ok?" Porco said nothing, however. Marcel sighed again as he stood from his chair and walked to the door, "Hurry up and get dressed, we are leaving in 10," he added and he walked out the door. Leaving Porco alone, as he requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this was such a short chapter! I honestly didn't have much to go off of! It's also kind of late and I'm tired.


	7. We Will Be Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After calling the parents out for their childish bickering, Porco and Pieck spend some time alone to think about what to do.

Though they were only in there for half an hour, but it felt like years. The door finally opened and the doctor welcomed then in. The family stood and walked inside. Pieck was laying in the hospital bed with her gaze down. She didn't even acknowledge them. Porco felt his heart ache. Pieck looked so tired...and there were tear stains on her cheeks. Her father sat on a chair on the left side of her. Porco froze half way into the room, "Pieck..!" he rushed over to her and wrapped his armed around her. Porco gave her soft, gentle licks and kisses on her neck.  
  
Pieck flinched at his touch the gentle pushed him away, "Stop...please..." Porco let out a quiet gasp and looked down.   
  
Pieck's father, however, was not having it at all, "Get your hands of my daughter you FOOL!" he snapped.  
  
"Father please!" Pieck whimpered.  
  
"Don't call my son a fool!" Mrs. Galliard barked from the other side of the bed.  
  
Marcel grabbed his mother by the hand, "Everybody calm down! Yelling will get us nowhere..." He said. The two adults looked at each other and sigh, both sitting down in the chairs on their side of the room. "So...? What are we going to do...? Surely Pieck can't stay in school." Pieck looked down.   
  
"Pieck can't just drop out! She been working on getting into medical school forever now!" Porco snapped as he rested his hand on Pieck's.   
  
Marcel sighed, "Then what about you Porco? You need money to support the baby...You need to get a job..."   
  
"And one thing for sure, Porco ain't living in our house with this bullshit!" Mr. Galliard added in a mutter.  
  
Porco's mother gasped, "Gordon!"  
  
"No Sara, I'm putting my foot down!"  
  
Pieck gasped then turned her gaze to Porco. Porco had his eyes narrowed in fury and his teeth were bared. "And I'm not letting that bastard into my household either! Not after what he did to my princess," Pieck's father snapped back at Porco.  
  
"But father, where is Porco supposed to live...?" Pieck's ear flattened on the top of her head.  
  
"That's not my problem, neither is it yours! I don't want him near you until this baby is born! he has caused us too much trouble already!"  
  
Mrs. Galliard growled, "You're saying this is all only Porco's fault!"  
  
"I'm sorry if your son can't keep it in his pants!" Pieck's father spat.  
  
"Well maybe you should keep an eye on your daughter while she's in HEAT!" Porco's father yowled, claws unsheathed. 

"Listen here! I'm only one man! I don't know what my daughter does all of the time..!" Besides! Pieck is not the only female you should be worried about! You knew what season it was! So I don't know why you would let your son out at that hour!" There was so much shouting. Porco was surprised that the doctor didn't come back in to see what was going on. Pieck began to whine and pressed her head against Porco's chest. She was stressed out, Porco could tell from the shivering and shaking of her body. 

"Shhhh..." Porco tried to calm her down and began to stroke her hair. Wrapping his tail around her, too. Porco looked back up at the bickering adults and growled, "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" All three parents stopped fighting and looked at Porco, "This fighting is stressing Pieck out! This is between me and her! So would all of you please just leave?!" The parents looked at each other.

Marcel cleared his throat, "You know, Porco is right. We should leave him and Pieck alone..." Marcel claimed as he walked towards the door to open it. The parents grunted and sighed, but ultimately agreed and left the two teens to their peace. 

Porco sighed and looked down at Pieck who was whipping her tears away, "I'm so sorry about all of this Pieck...T-this whole thing is my fault! I-I hurt you! And I'll never forgive myself for it..." Porco ran his fingers through his tangled hair. So many things rambled on in his head. They were way too young to have a baby. Porco didn't even know how to take care of one. 

Pieck sighed and looked Porco straight in the eyes, "No...no Porco this is not all your fault. I knew the conditions I was in, yet I snuck out anyways...My father can only do so much to keep me safe Porco, a-and I was just acting stupid," Pieck put her hand on his clawed cheek, "What happened...?"

"My father happened...he was pissed..." Porco forced a chuckle.

"Oh..." Pieck mumbled, "And Pock, you didn't hurt me...you would never hurt me...So don't _ever_ make yourself think otherwise, ok?" Porco's ear flicked at the nickname and he sighed, he clearly wasn't convinced by the last of her words. But he nodded nonetheless. "So, what about school..?"

Porco looked back up quickly, "I-ill drop out of high school! Only if it means you can stay in school and get into the collage you want." Porco was never the best student. He never really liked school either. So of course he was willing to give up school for Pieck. He would do anything for her. Even if it meant getting three jobs.

"No Pock I can't let you drop out like that! You need your education..." 

"Tch, I couldn't careless about my education...but what about yours? You can't get a good job if you don't go to collage. Which means it will be a lot harder to support the baby."

Pieck frowned, she wasn't happy with this answer at all. but then an idea clicked, "How about this Pock...We will bout finish off our last year of high-school, but we will get part-time jobs to get money. After we graduate I can go to collage and maybe you can work a full time job... A-and by then we can enter our baby into a daycare of some sort." Pieck looked down at her bloated belly. Porco flinched, he didn't like nor trust those daycares they had around here. But he sighed and nodded slowly, eyes glancing off to the side. "Now what about your home? Pock, your father kicked you out! And my father won't let you stay with us..."

Porco growled "My father is a nut job...Don't worry Pieck. I'll find a place to live."

"But all I can do is worry,Pock!" Pieck declared, "A-and sometimes the choices my dad makes gets me mad!" She hissed. She went from sad to pissed real quick. "You know what, this is what I'll do. I'll try to convince your parents to let you stay in the house until I'm 18. It Is the end of July anyways so my birthday isn't too far away..." **_Dang....summer is almost over already?_** Porco thought again. "So when I'm eightteen I will by a small house for you, me, and the baby to live in?" 

That actually didn't sound to bad to Porco. They only hard part was convincing his father to let him still till then, "Alrighty, sounds like a plan!" Porco gave Pieck a smooch on the head. Pieck purred in relief. "Hey, by the way. When is they baby due...?"

Pieck looked back down at her stomach and stroked it with one hand, she turned on her side like a pregnant cat before anwsering, "The doctor said I'm about one to two months along already, so the baby should be due in December! We are gonna have a winter baby, Porco!" Pieck smiled a bit and purred again at the end. 

Porco purred back then forced a small smile. _**You only have five more months to get yourself together Porco...five more months...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my Christmas gift! Another chapter, and hopefully one more later! After this Pieck and Porco are in for a wild ride! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Btw if you are confused about the whole entire "Pregnancy lasting 6 months" thing, in this chapter, Pieck is about as big as a woman who is three months along.


	8. Big Daddy's Beer Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Porco get drunk then meet a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw another word for baby for them is cub or pup. (Cause you know...half animal).

It's been two days after Porco got the news. It was 11:00 and he found himself standing in-front of "Big Daddy's Beer Bar". Not too far away from his house, in walking distance actually. He and Reiner promised to meet here to "talk". _**God, I shouldn't be doing this...**_ He huffed down and finally opened the door. The smell of liquor and beer hit his face. There were older men sitting and rough housing around with each other. Porco stepped on all fours, trying to keep a low profile. 

He noticed Reiner already sitting at the bar stand with a drink in his hand. He looked like he already had one or two. _**Couldn't wait Braun? Damn.**_ Porco stood up again and pulled up a chair next to Reiner, "Hey Porco! Haha...I saved you one!" 

"Thanks...", Reiner pasted him the drink in his hand. Porco grabbed it and looked at the beer in the cup.

Reiner chuckled and nodded, "So? What was it you wanted to talk about?" He wrapped his arm around Porco's neck, squeezing it a bit. 

Porco grunted and pushed his arm away. He took a moment to sip his drink before answering, "Pieck's pregnant..."

Reiner immediately spat out his drink, earning himself a disapproving looked from the bar tender, but he didn't mind nor care, "What!?" Porco put down his drink and stared at it again. Reiner could see that he was upset...He sighed and put his drink down to give Porco a soft look. "What happened?" he spoke a bit quieter.

Porco gripped the a bit tighter cup, "I found her in heat..."

"Oooh...Yeah I heard that heat's a killer..." Reiner muttered, "So...are you planning on staying with her?

"Of course! I love Pieck with all of my heart! I'm not one of those teen dads who don't even give the mothers money! Dickheads! Plus, my parents would force me anyways..."

Reiner finished half of what was possibly his third cup, "So, are you and Pieck dropping out? Are you getting jobs?"

"We already planned what we wanted to do! But...my dad kicked me out the house...somehow, Pieck convinced him to let me stay until she turned eighteen so she could get a house for us. What am I gonna do though? I can't take care of a cub! Pft, I can't even take care of myself! But...I wanna be there for Pieck...I guess I'm just pissed I can't do everything I wanna do anymore," Porco was starting to chug his drink down at this point. "I need another..."

Reiner blinked and nodded, "Oi, can we get two more over here?" He waved his tail to get the bar tender's attention. The bar tender looked over and nodded. "What about Marcel? What did he think?"

The bar tender passed the two drinks to Reiner, then Reiner pasted both of them to Porco. Porco rose his eyebrow at him, "Just thought you might need more later..."

Porco sighed and chugged half on the next drink down, "Marcel was nowhere near as mad at me as our parents, but he was still disappointed..." He circled the rim of the jug, "He said he would try to support me and Pieck as much as he could. He said he'd also help Pieck study for collage, the both of them will be attending the same medical school after all."

"Really? What did Pieck wanna be?"

"Pediatrician..." Porco said as he finished his second cup and went on to the third. Porco blew down and rested his chin on the stand.

"Hey that's perfect! Your cub can be practice for Pieck!" Reiner nudged Porco's side with his elbow.

Porco rolled his eyes, "Shut up Braun!" they both shared a few more drinks afterwards. Then there was a sudden deep voice that sounded behind him.

"Hehe...What are you too doing here...?" They bother turned around, their faces slightly distorted and blushing. The older man had ragged yellow hair and a beard, yellow eyes, and a crooked smile. _**Z-Zeke? The hell...?**_ Porco swore he wasn't seeing straight. "Haha! Remember me? I over heard your little conversation..." Zeke went down on all fours. His wolf-like tail lashing side to side. Porco got up out his seat and stumbled to all fours himself, "You should really feel ashamed..." Zeke chuckled and put his arm around Porco.

Porco growled, "Ugh...! Get...off...bastard!" His words were slurred, he clawed at Zeke's cheek and pushed him away. Some gasped and others stopped talking to each other to watch. 

Zeke grunted and whipped his cheek to looked at the blood. He whipped the blood away and began to laugh, "So we are playing this game? Great...I love games..!" Porco's ear flicked. Reiner looked over.

"Bring it you old hag! This is what you get for hitting on my girl years ago!" Porco hissed his tail lashing too.

"Porco... you don't know what you're getting into.." Reiner hiccupped and took another sip of his beer.

Zeke smirked, "So you do remember me? Good..." Porco grunted as they began to circle each other, claws unsheathed, ready to fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be WAY longer, but I decided to chop it into two parts instead of mashing it into one. The next chapter should be out tomorrow, if not Friday!


	9. Big Daddy's Beer Bar Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Pieck go out to only find a beaten up Porco.

It was almost midnight now. Marcel was sitting on his old bed with a book in front of him and his phone beside him. His phone began to ring so he picked it up. _**Pieck? Why is she calling me at this hour?**_ Marcel thought. He shrugged and answered the phone, "Hey, Pieck."

_"_ Hey, Marcel. Is Porco home? He's not answering phone," Pieck answered back.

Now that Marcel thought about it, it was pretty late. He looked a the clock, it was twenty minutes till midnight, "Uh, actually, I don't know. He said he was going to hang with Reiner, ma and pa won't come back home until the morning it seems, so I gave him permission to go. Maybe that was a mistake..."

"Since your parents are out, do you think I can come over? Maybe we can look for him." 

"Ok! Sound fine to me. But what about your dad? Surely he won't let you come over..."

Pieck sighed, "My father has been trying to get over his little feud with your parents. To be honest, he is glad that Porco is willing to take care of me and the baby," Pieck's voice softened. Marcel nodded. "I'll ask him, don't worry."

"Alrighty! See in twenty?"

"Mhm!" 

After a good fifteen to twenty minutes, Marcel heard the door bell ring. He got up quick out of his bed after putting on some good clothes and opened the door, "Hey Pieck!" Pieck waved her tail to say hi back. She had her hair tied back into a messy pony tail. Marcel welcomed her in and closed the door. Pieck rested on the couch, putting her arms on its arm rest. Her feet laid flat on the floor and her tail dangling. "Do you need anything?"

Pieck yawned and stretched, "No thank you! I'm ok. So, any idea where porky is?" she rested her head on her arms and put her tail on her legs.

Marcel grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went over to sit in a chair next to the couch, "Actually...I do have an idea. But you aren't gonna like it." He gazed back up at Pieck and looked at her carefully, "Hey, are you ok...?" Her cheek looked a bit green and her hair was messier than usually. Her claws were flexed and she looked like she hasn't had sleep in day.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah I'm fine. What was that idea you were talking about?" Pieck shifted a bit to make more room for her belly. 

Marcel narrowed his eyes but sighed, "You know that bar down the street, Big Daddy's?" Pieck nodded slowly and sat up a bit, "Well, he has been giving me problems about going there cause I always told him he was too young...I also have a tracking device hooked to his phone, and it says he is around that area."

Pieck's ear flattened, "I heard that place can be rough at nights, he could get hurt! Do you know if he is with somebody else?" Pieck sat up like she was about to get up and dash out the door to go find Porco. 

"Reiner, he _should_ be with Reiner. I can go check."

"I'll come with you-"

"No, Pieck. You are in no condition to go to some place like that. You already look like you might puke in two seconds!" Marcel put his water down and grabbed the keys to his car.

"I'm fine!" she snapped. Marcel flinched at her tone, "I-I'm sorry...I'm just slightly irritated I guess. I think fresh air would be good for me, trust me Marcel, I'll be fine." Marcel sighed and looked at the door knob. But after a few moments he nodded and let Pieck come alone. They both hopped into the car and drove off quickly. 

It didn't take then too long to pull up at the bar. Pieck was resting in the back with her cheek pressed up against the window. She clearly wasn't feel to good at all. Marcel looked back at her with concern, "Pieck...stay here...Imma head on inside to see if I can find Porco. Wind down the window if you need to ok? Get fresh air." Pieck nodded, her eyes half opened. Marcel got out the car and ran inside. He opened the door a bit and gasped. Porco was tumbling on the ground. His face beat up and his eye bruised. "Porco!!!" Porco glanced at his brother then away again. Marcel grunted then followed Porco's gaze to Zeke. Zeke had blood on his claws and a scared cheek and neck. Marcel's fur bristled. "Zeke?!" He didn't answer either. Marcel watched as the males launched at each other again. Porco bit down on Zeke's ear and ripped a piece off. Zeke kicked him away again. "Porco stop this!" Porco tried to heave himself forwards again, but what his brother said next made him stop mid-battle, "Pieck is in the car _sick_ and _worried_ about you Porco! STOP!"

"P-Pieck..?" He mumbled. But before he could back down, Zeke ran up and struck Porco's face one last time. Porco went tumbling across the floor.

"PORCO!" Marcel ran on all fours and grabbed his brother by his neck scruff. As he quickly dragged Porco out, he heard Zeke's cackles behind him. He dashed out the door and headed towards his car. Pieck had rolled the window down and rested her head out of it. Her ears perked as she looked up to see the bloody mess her boyfriend had become.

"P-Pock?!" She yowled. Marcel stood back up and opened the door to push him in with Pieck. Pieck scooched over to make room. "Oh my god, Porco!" She wailed as tears surfaced her eyes. Porco whimpered and rested his head on Pieck's lap. Pieck stroked his hair, but the smell of beer made Pieck feel a lot worst than earlier. Marcel sped off. Porco groaned and shifted in Pieck's lapped. She grabbed some napkins that were in the back and began to whip the blood from his face. The smell got stronger until it was too much for Pieck to handle, "Stop the car..."

Marcel's ear flicked, "You ok back there?"

"I'm...just stop the car...please Marcel...!" Marcel immediately pulled over to the side of the road. Pieck quickly opened the door and not even seconds after doing so, she vomited on the ground. Porco quickly sat back up and looked over at his partner. He sat up and tried to rub her back. Marcel sighed and looked back out on the road. 

After minutes of constant puking, Pieck finally managed to get back in the car. Marcel looked back at her, "Better?"

"Mhm," She was looking better. Her face wasn't green anymore and her muscles looked a lot more relaxed. He nodded then turned back to start the car again. Porco tried to give her a few licks on the shoulder, but the smell still came off of him, so Pieck pushed him away and shook her head. Even though Porco wasn't too sober, his girlfriend's gesture still hurt him a bit. He muttered curses to himself and moved over to the other side of the car. Making it an awkward rest of the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fairly short chapter! I'm so sorry my chapters are so short -w-.


	10. It's Ok, Pock.

They were home, finally. Luckily though, Mr. and Mrs. Galliard were not home yet. They all got out the car, Pieck and Marcel helped Porco walk to the house. Marcel opened the door and they dragged Porco to his room. They put him in his bed and he groaned, "My head..."

Pieck sat at the foot of the bed and dusted off her skirt. Marcel was pacing the room, "Your head is the least of your problems right now! Porco what were you thinking!?" he snapped at his half drunk brother.

Porco weakly chuckled, "I wasn't..." He looked up at Pieck. She was looking down, her eyes were dull...almost dead looking. She needed sleep, badly. Porco frowned. he hated seeing her like this, and it was all his fault. _He_ was the one who got her pregnant, _he_ is why she and Marcel had to go out to look for him so late, _he_ is the reason why she is so stressed now. All on _him._ Porco whimpered and closed his eyes, "Pieck..." Pieck slowly turned her head to look at him, "I'm so sorry...I'm a terrible boyfriend...I-I don't know how you can forgive me after tonight..." He rested his tail on her hand and curled it around her palm. 

"Porco..." she mumbled.

"No, Pieck, don't try to defend me. I'm in the wrong for all of this. I guess I just felt a bit pissed I knew I could not do the things I wanted _when_ I wanted. So I tried to get it all done tonight..." he forced a chuckle again, "But it only made things worst for both you and me. I'm such a dumbass. I wanna be there for you _and_ this baby but I just-" He was interrupted when Pieck gave him a tight hug.

"N-no Porco. You're not a dumbass. I know how stressful this is for us, even more for me, y-you just didn't know how to handle it. You are the best boyfriend I could ask for, and I am so blessed to have you...and so is this baby," Pieck's voice was shaky, "I-I love you Porky, ok...?" Porco purred at the nickname. He hugged Pieck back and wrapped his tail around her. Marcel smiled and purred, too.

"I'll go run you a bath Porco," Marcel suggested.

Porco gave Pieck two licks on the cheek before nodding to his older brother. Pieck purred and snuggled up with Porco. Marcel went to the bathroom to run the bath and gave the couple some privacy. Pieck rested her back on Porco's chest and Porco began to groom her neck and shoulder. The scent of beer started to withered a bit, so Pieck could stand being around him for a little. Pieck hummed before she spoke up again, "Soooo...I found a small part-time myself."

Porco stopped grooming her for a second, "Really now?" he started grooming again. 

"Mhm! As a babysitter and tutor!" She chirped, "I also found a few houses that are nice and small. The rent range from about $1,000 to $2,500 a month. Not too bad I guess...My father said that he would give us about $300 a month though." She shifted a bit.

Porco buried his mouth in her hair. Marcel did say something about giving them a bit of money each month. Porco thought for a second then snickers, "I kinda feel bad now."

Pieck looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you already found a job and possibly a house. I just got drunk," he licked the top of her head.

Pieck chuckled, "I'm sure you will find a job Pock! We can always get our friends to help, too," she purred and closed her eyes. Porco looked at his girlfriend and smiled. However, their moment of peace was quickly interrupted by the ringing of Pieck phone. Pieck's eyes slowly opened, she reached into her skirt pocket, grabbed her phone, and answered it. "Hello?" she yawned. Loud talking came from her phone and Porco watched as she teased up. She sat up quickly, "Oh, ok I-I'll be home in a second!" she hung up. Pieck gave Porco a quick kiss on his chin.

"Something wrong...?" Porco asked.

Pieck carefully got out the bed, "No, it's just really late! My father is worried about me! Tell Marcel I had to go, bye Pock!" Porco sighed and nodded.

Porco watched as his partner carefully, but quickly, left the room and went out the door. It was about five minutes when Marcel came back. "Hey! Where's Pieck...?"

"She had to leave."

"Oh. Well, your bath is ready," Marcel sat at his desk, "By the way, I still think what you did was stupid.." Porco rolled his eyes, "But...Pieck was right. She is lucky to have a partner like you, I guess..." He snickered. Porco got up and slapped his brother's head with his tail. 

Porco closed the door behind him then looked around the house. _**Pieck's birthday is next week...only a couple of weeks till you gotta get out of here Porco...**_ Porco huffed and made his way to the bathrroom.


	11. Friendly Picnic Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang throws Pieck a little B-day Party!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an age update! But only for the characters in THIS chapter!  
> Pieck: 18  
> Porco:17  
> Reiner:18  
> Annie:18  
> Bert:17  
> Gabi (mentioned): 4  
> Falco (mentioned): 4

"Keep your eyes closed..." Porco mumbled as he helped Pieck out of his car.

Pieck giggled, "They're closed, they're closed!" Porco put his hands over her eyes and smirked as he guided her away from the car.

"Ok...open them!" He purred as he removed his hands from her face.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Pieck!" Their friends yelped. There were tables of picnic foods and blankets set out on the grassy ground. The table in the middle had a birthday cake and one chair with balloons tied to it. 

Pieck gasped and grinned brightly, "Aww! Thank you guys!" 

"Don't thank us! It was Porco's idea!" Reiner came over to nudge Porco with his elbow. Pieck looked at her boyfriend and smiled. She gave in a kiss 'thank you' before making her way to one of the blankets to sit down. Porco smiled for a quick second, then frowned. Reiner looked at him then frowned too, "Hey, something wrong...?" Porco looked down.

"Can we talk...? Porco muttered. Reiner nodded and they went to the back of Porco's car.

"What you wanna talk about?" Reiner began.

Porco's bit the bottom of his lip before answering, "What that hell am I going to do, Reiner? What the hell am I going to do?!" Reiner flinched as Porco's tone got louder and muscles tensed. "Damnit, Pieck is doing so much! She already has a job and even probably found a house! What have I done? Shit!" Porco rubbed his hand over his face then through his hair, "And don't even get me started on my fucking dad! He won't give me a damn break about all of this! And do you wanna know what's worst?!" Reiner didn't think he wanted to know, but he listened in anyways, "Almost every fucking day I have to stay up at night in my room listening to my parents argue about _abortion, like_ it's their fucking choice in the first place!!" He was yelling now.

"Boys...? You ok over there?" Pieck asked with worry in her voice.

"It's ok, Pieck! Just talking!" Reiner answered back. He looked back at Galliard and frowned, "Calm down bud...I'm sure things will be ok..." Porco tried to calm himself down. He slid his claws back in and looked Reiner in the eyes again. Porco's eyes were more saddened then angry now. 

"Ugh, I'm sorry Reiner...I just...I don't know anymore..." Porco muttered and looked down.

Reiner sighed, "I guess this means you can't do baseball anymore. No more major league...?" Porco rolled his eyes. **_No baseball..._**

"Pieck wants me finish off high school, but I don't think I can."

"Definitely not," Reiner snickered, then an idea clicked, "Hey, remember when I said Bert and I got part time jobs?" Porco nodded, "Well, the restaurant I'm working at is looking for a new waiter! Maybe you can contact my boss and see if you can do an interview."

"You mean 'The Eastern Grill' a couple miles away? Yeah, Pieck told me about it, but I wanna be a damn waiter..."

Reiner grumbled a bit, "Well Porco...at this point, it's not about what you want but about what Pieck and this baby needs."

Porco lowered his ears, "I know...Tch, I told Pieck the same thing, she just frowned and shrugged. Man I never wanted to claw my own throat out so badly..." he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Well Porco, Bert and I want to help you a bit too. Maybe about $50 a month...? We can buy some baby clothes, I know Bert would be excited about that!"

Porco straightened up, "Wait...you'd actually do all that? For me and Pieck...?" Reiner nodded. Porco chuckled, "Thanks man..." 

Reiner patted Porco on the back, "No problem, Pock! Now come on! We don't wanna miss the rest of Pieck's lil party!" Porco snorted at the nickname but smiled again as they went back to join their friends.

Pieck and Annie were both sitting on the same blanket. Annie sat behind Pieck and was braiding her hair. Pieck sat with her legs criss crossed and her eyes were closed with a warm smile plastered on her face. Porco purred at how calm Pieck looked. He went over to sit in-front of her and pushed some of the small strands of hair that Annie missed out of her face. "Oh! Hi Pock!" Pieck opened her eyes and welcomed back Porco. 

"Hey babe, happy birthday," Porco kissed the top of her forehead, "You hungry? I can get us a plate."

"That sounds fine, Thank you!" Porco nodded and got up to fix both of them a plate. He came back with two plates, one with a salad, and the other with three mini burgers and chips. Porco gave Pieck the plate with the salad. Pieck looked at then frowned. Porco took up one of his mini burgers, but before he could take a bite, he looked up at Pieck who was now staring at _his_ plate. 

"What?" Porco asked as he stared at her. 

"Oh! N-nothing..." Pieck took up her fork and playing around with the salad. Just then Porco got a sharp glare from Annie. Porco blinked then Annie looked from his burger to Pieck. He blinked again, completely confused. Annie huffed and rolled her eyes. Her claws flexed as she pointed from the burger to Pieck's plate. Porco looked away from Annie as he heard a whimper from Pieck. He finally understood Annie's gesture. Porco sighed as he put one of the burgers on Pieck's salad. Pieck gasped a bit then smiled. She grabbed it immediately and bit into it with a purr. she finished it quickly then looked at Porco's plate again. Porco already knew what she wanted. He rolled his eyes and gave her a second burger, along with a few chips just to be safe. She finished those quickly too. 

Porco could only chuckle after that. Then he remembered the conversation he and Reiner had, "Hey Pieck..." Pieck looked up at him. Her mouth had ranch and chip crumbs. Porco grinned and continued, "You know that restaurant place you were telling me about?" Pieck smiled and whipped her mouth, "Well, I decided that I might go and try to interview for that waiter's spot after all. Even if it does mean Imma have to work with Braun over there..."

Pieck's eyes brightened, "Really? Aw, that's great Porky!" Pieck pulled away from Annie's grasp to give Porco a big hug. 

"Hey, calm down, you're gonna make me mess up!" Annie muttered as she tried to arrange the tiny flowers in Pieck's hair. 

"Oh! Sorry Ann!" Pieck purred, "By the way! Since you graduated this year, what field are you planning on going into?" Pieck asked as she let Annie finish up her hair.

Annie was quiet for a few moments before answering, "Police force." 

"Ooh, that's cool."

Annie nodded before speaking up again, "Aannd, done!" Annie handed Pieck a tiny hand mirror so she could look at herself. Pieck's eyes widened as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my, Annie! This is amazing!" Pieck said as she looked at the pretty silver and purple flowers in her hair. Her favorite colors. Porco looked up from his phone and gazed at Pieck's hair. He silently approved as gave Pieck a kiss on her cheek.

"Cute," he muttered with a slight blush. Who was he kidding, Pieck _always_ looked cute. 

After a couple more hours of talking and laughing with each other, Bertolt finally lit the candles tot eh cake, "Cake time!" he chirped. They all came over while Pieck took her seat at in the chair. They sang happy birthday and at last Pieck got to cut the cake. Chocolate cake, which was also her favorite! 

They all ate their slices before Reiner got a text from his phone. he scrolled through it and sigh, "sorry to cut this a bit short, but have to Pick up Gabi and Falco to bring them to soccer practice, Bye guys! Come on Bert!" Bert hummed and walked with Reiner to his car. Pieck chuckled and purred as she flattened out her skirt a bit. Soon enough Annie left too, but not before helping Pieck and Porco clean up and take the stuff to Porco's car. 

Pieck sighed as she and her partner sat in the car to leave, "Thank you, Pock," Pieck purred, "This really as nice. I appreciate it." She gave him a tiny lick on the cheek."

Porco blushed and kissed her back, "Of course, I'd do anything for you Pieck. Why do you think I'm here now?" 

Pieck giggled, "Aww, you're too sweet." here was silence before Pieck spoke up again, "Well...I guess this means you only have a few weeks until you have to...you know..." Porco sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I know..." Porco mumbled and looked down.

Pieck looked at him with worry in her eyes. She out her head on his shoulder and a hand on her belly, "Well, I'm glad to say that my father and I did find a decent house. However...It is a couple of miles away from our friends..." Porco stayed quiet for a bit before wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Pieck...I wish I could do more...you know?" 

Pieck sighed and held Porco's hand, "Porco...just being here for me and this baby is enough from you...I cannot stress enough how happy I am that you stuck around." Porco slowly smiled at her. Pieck gave Porco a small kiss on the lips, "Porco...you are the best boyfriend I could ever have..." Pieck grabbed Porco's hand and placed it over her belly, "And I know you'll be the best father for this baby, too..." Pieck claimed then closed her eyes to sleep. Porco closed his eyes and smiled. He lifted her shirt a bit and let one of his fingers stroke the soft fur on her stomach.

Porco rested his head on hers, "I'll try to be the best partner and father I can be..." he muttered, "Happy birthday..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit! I have family over so it was harder for me to get this out!.


	12. Not Your Business!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Porco nearly chokes his father to death, he runs out to the house only to find a familiar place. Then he finds out a secret from his mom about his dad that scars him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! this chapter does touch the subject of abortion. If that makes you uncomfortable, please skip this chapter! Or at least be careful. You have been warned.

It was the night for the first day of school. Marcel had already returned to his dorm room at his collage, which was too bad since his birthday was tomorrow. Porco did already send a "Happy Birthday" package for him though, so he didn't feel _too_ bad. Porco rested in his bed unable to sleep. Him and Pieck's parents organized a meeting with the principal of their school to take about the whole "staying in school" thing for Pieck. 

Porco sighed and rolled to his side try to get sleep, but sudden arguing made him get up quickly. He peeked through a small crack from his door. His parents were in the kitchen, his mother looked tired and annoyed while his father had mothing but anger on his face. "I don't know why Pieck doesn't kill the thing off!!" Mr. Galliard roared. Porco felt his blood begin boil...! Porco got down on all fours and crept on all fours out of his room. The only light that were on were the kitchen's lights, so Porco was rather un-noticeable behind the shadows of the couch.

"Gordon, we went over this!! Pieck and Porco want to keep the baby! Ugh, just...can we please just talk adults?" Porco's mother pleaded.

"PORCO SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS BULLSHIT! SHE JUST WANTS TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORST BY KEEPING THIS BRAT!" Mr. Galliard quickly pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a nearby lighter, "Tch, I'm surprised Porco didn't just leave Pieck...She's the one stuck with it, not Porco...!"

"GORDON!" Mrs. Galliard yowled. What "Gordon" said made Porco _snap._ He quickly launched at his father and tackled his to the ground. His mother gasped and backed up. 

Porco's claws were unsheathed, "Who the hell do you think you are...!? Who the HELL do you think you are?!"Porco put his hand around his father's throat, "When the hell did this become you damn choice?! When did it become your damn business?! HUH?! ANSWER ME!" Mr. Galliard spat out his cigarette and began choking due to the pressure Porco put on his throat, "Do you wanna know _why_ I fucking stayed with her?! DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I STAY WITH PIECK?!" Mr. Galliard tried pushing his son off, but Porco didn't budge, "IT'S BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE HER! I-I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY DAMN HEART! I'M NOT A DICKHEAD LIKE YOU, WHO RUNS AWAY FROM EVERYTHING!" Porco's voice was getting shaky...

Mrs. Galliard dashed over and tried to get Porco off, "Porco! Please stop! He's choking!" she cried. Porco's eyes widened when he realized what he was doing. He slowly moved his hand off, allowing his father to breathe a bit. Porco shiver and looked down at his white-tipped hand that he had just used to choke his own father. "P-Porco...?" Porco ignored his mother's call. Instead he ran away on all fours, bursting through the front door. He kept running and running into the forest Infront of his house. He shoved through the tree branches and leapt over rocks on the ground. He panted as his chest filled with exhaustion. Galliard stopped when realized were he had stopped. **_No..._** Porco muttered in his head. he looked at the pool of water next to his feet. It's where he found Pieck that night...in heat... Porco looked around and sat. His body frozen for a moment. he looked up at the moon that shined above. 

"Porco? Porco!" His mother cried behind his. She was on all fours as she ran to give him a hug. "Oh my god! Porco are you ok...?!"

Porco hesitated before answering, "Ma...here...she was here...w-when I found her..." Porco made no eye contact with his mom. He began to shake again; he could feel the tears swelled up in his eyes. He sighed and hugged his mother back.

"Oh..." His mother muttered. Porco let go of her and looked down. His mother looked at him for a moment before looking away. She faced an area of cleared trees, the night sky was so clear and visible from there, "Well...It's pretty here..."

Porco looked up as soon as she changed the subject. He looked at the clearing too, "Yeah, I guess...Pieck went on and on about how nice it was here. We planned to meet here to watch the sunset actually, but we didn't really get to enjoy it like that..."

Mrs. Galliard nodded. There was a long pause of silence before she spoke up again though, "Porco...I don't know if I should be telling this, but I feel like you deserve to know..." Porco looked at her and rose his eyebrow before she continued, " never told Marcel but...when your father was in high school, he had a girlfriend by the name of Aria. He and Aria dated for a couple of weeks, maybe a month or two. Then one day Aria told him that...she was pregnant..." Porco's eyes were wider than the moon. Mrs. Galliard sighed and went on, "He was only fifteen at the time...he was arrogant, naive...stupid. Aria said she wanted to keep the baby, but your father...your father forced her to abort it...! He said if she didn't kill it, he would break up with her. Of course, she didn't want that, so she did. After a couple more months they did eventually break up..." Porco felt rage burn up again as his mother finished the story. What in the world was wrong with his father? 

"H-how did you find out about all of this?" Porco muttered, to baffled to yell. 

His mother fidgeted with her fingers before answering, "Well...two years after they broke up, your father met me. We dated for about two weeks, then one day some of his old friends had tried to warn me about what he did. But back then I was stubborn, so I didn't believe them. We both went to college, your father dropped out soon though but I managed to finish. A couple of years later we got married. I still didn’t believe any of the warnings is friends, and even his family, had tried to screw in my head. Till one day, I overheard him and his father arguing in the living room of our old house. Your father brought up the abortion thing...I don't know what they were fighting about back then, but I can remember being so heartbroken and confused. However, I didn't bring it up until Marcel was born. He just pushed away the subject..."

Porco blinked and clenched his jaw, "But...why? Why would dad do that?" His mother shrugged. "I'd never to that to Pieck...!"

"I know, and that's why I felt so proud of you when you said you wanted to stay and help her. That's why I was so quick to defend you against your father!" she huffed. Mrs. Galliard then hugged Porco again, holding him slightly tighter this time and wrapping her fluffy tail around him, "You be the best boyfriend to Pieck, and an even better father to this cub, o-ok?" she sounded like she was about to cry at any second.

Porco closed his eyes and held his mother closer, "I will ma...I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! And since it's new year let me gift you with some true drama! Don't worry, this is probably the most dramatic thing in the story. Happy chapters are soon to come!


	13. School Meeting

It was the first school morning. Porco and his mother got into his car and drove off. Porco put his book bag in the back to make room for his mom in the front. His father decided that he didn't want to go to the meeting at the school, and thank God for that. The last few days had been rough lately, but last night was what really ticked Porco off. Porco pulled up at his school and sighed, "Alrighty ma, here we are." Porco sighed and looked down.

Mrs. Galliard looked at her son and her eyes softened, "You will be ok, Porco..." she rubbed his arm and smiled weakly at him. Porco looked up at his mother and nodded with a small smirk. The both got out the car and Porco grabbed his bag from the back seat. They walked towards the school entrance and scanned around. _**Where's Pieck? She's usually early.**_ Then again, she was bringing her father, but she wasn't walking to school anymore. Then, a glance of raven black hair caught his eyes. He looked up then tapped his mother.

"Ma, over there," he flicked his tail towards Pieck. She was talking with her father. He noticed Pieck was wearing a loose white shirt. They didn't really have uniforms other than an arm band they had to wear on their arm all the time. Though, she didn't wear flimsy shirts that often, was it to hide her belly? Eh, who knows what goes on in Pieck's mind half the time. Porco and his mom walked over to Pieck and her father. "Hey, Pieck!" Pieck looked back and saw Porco.

Her tail was held high as he came closer, "Pock!" She purred. The both got down on all fours and wrapped their heads round each other's necks.

Porco gave her a few licks on the neck, "How do you feel...?" 

Pieck backed up. She had a wide grin on her face, which was a good sign, "I'm just fine, Pock!" she giggled. Porco smirked and nodded. The two watched as their parents shook hands. "They seem to be getting alone better already!" Pieck whispered into Porco's ear.

"Yeah, let’s just hope this last," Porco purred back. Pieck smiled and rubbed her head against his chest. Porco rested his chin on her head and looked down at her stomach. Even with the loose shirt, he could still see the outline of her baby bump, even if it still fairly small. Porco sighed and stoked her belly a bit with his tail. Pieck looked up at him and chuckled.

"Ok you two, ready to go inside?" Pieck father asked. The two nodded and walk on inside with their parents. Lots of people were checking into their homerooms and talking to catch up on what happened over the summer. Pieck even got a few "hellos" from other female students. Pieck and Porco stood up and lead their parents up the front stairs and to an office down an even longer hallway. They all looked at each other and nodded. Porco's mother knocked on the door.

There was silence at first, but then a voice called out, "Come in!" It was a man's voice. Mrs. Galliard carefully opened the door and entered inside, followed by the other three waiting with her. "Please, come sit down," The man had long, blonde hair, and a beard. Magath stood in a corner of the room. They all came in and took a seat, Porco looked over at Pieck, her stomach was much more notice able when she sat.

"Thank you for letting us come here so early, Mr. Tyber," Mrs. galliard thanked the principle. Mr. Tyber nodded. 

Mr. Tyber put some papers to the side and cleared his throat, "So... Mr. Finger, over the break, emailed be about a certain..."situation"...that happened over the summer." He glanced over to Porco and Pieck. Mrs. Galliard and Mr. Finger nodded, "Ok, so, do you have any plans on staying in school, you two?" 

Pieck curled her long, soft tail with Porco's and nodded to him. She spoke up, "Back when we first found out, Porco and I agreed to finish of this last year of school..." Porco opened his mouth, but Pieck went on, "However, from what Reiner has been telling me, I don't think Porco can stay in school...Porco wants me to finish collage, and though I want him to at least finish high school...I don't think he can." Porco grunted at the sound of Reiner's name. _**What has he been telling you, Pieck...? Welp, I know who I'm sharping my claws on later...**_ Porco mumbled in his head. 

"Well Pieck, how are you going stay in school when you are farther in your terms...?" Porco finally spoke up, "It's going to be obvious later on, you know...?" 

"I already know how to handle that," Mr. Tybur spoke back up, "Pieck, I have assigned a teacher to come over to your house to give you lessons on any units your classes here would be taking. However, you will not be able to take your electives. You will only be out for this semester, am I right?" Pieck nodded, "Ok, I'll see if Mrs. Riley, the chorus teacher, if she can squeeze you back next semester. For now, I'll give you your teacher's email so you may send her your address." The principle grabbed a sheet a paper and write something on it, then handed it to Pieck. "Now for you, Porco," Porco took his gaze off Pieck to looked at Mr. Tybur, "I don't expect you to stay in school if you are planning on supporting this child...which I hope you are..." he rose is eye brow.

Porco narrowed his eyes, "Of course I am...!" he snapped rather defensively. 

Tybur blinked, "Ok, ok calm down. Just checking..." he chuckled. "Well Galliard, I'd advise you to drop out in the second semester...do you have a job?"

"I'm getting one soon..." Porco mumbled.

Mr. Tybur glanced back at Mr. Magath who only blinked. "Ok, if anything changes just contact me. Please email your teacher in the next three days." Mr. Tybur mumbled as he wrote on a few more papers. All four of them bowed their heads and stood up to walk out, "Galliard, wait," both Porco and Mrs. Galliard turned around, "Erm, Porco," he chuckled. Porco looked at his mother then back at Tybur.

"I'll be outside talking to Pieck's father..." Mrs. Galliards whispered as she exited the office.

"Please sit, Galliard," Porco narrowed his eyes for a second then sat back down in his seat, "Listen here. I'm glad that you have the courage to stay with Pieck and this baby and all, but you've got to understand that with a job, things may get a lot harder around here. Are you sure you don't just want to drop out now?"

Porco huffed, "If Pieck wants me to get at least one month of education even with a job, then I'm willing to sacrifice my sleep to do so..." 

Mr. Tybur grunted, "Respectable... good day Galliard..." Porco sighed and finally began to leave, but Tybur's voice made him looked back, "Galliard...!" Porco rose his eyebrow and looked at him with a side glance, "Nobody will know about this...Not yet..."

Porco lowered his ears. Nobody at the school knew, at least he hoped. Reiner and Bert said they might come back here, and Porco knew how much Braun ran his mouth. But Porco didn't say anything about that, "I wasn't intending on telling anybody..." He mumbled. Tybur nodded. Porco left the room and sagged his shoulders a little. Pieck and their parents were waiting outside, talking. Pieck looked back at him and smirked. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. She purred and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"Mmmm, love you Pock," Pieck mumbled.

Porco sighed and kissed the top of her forehead, "Love you, too." He put his lips to Pieck's for a second. He tasted the lipstick on her lips and purred, "Is that Strawberry?" he asked as he licked her cheek.

Pieck giggled, "Maybe!" 

Galliard smiled, "Hey, which address will you give your, "teacher"?"

Pieck hummed for a second and thought, "It's going to take me a bit to get the official papers for the house, so I'll give her my father's address until we move!"

"How long will this take exactly...?" Porco mumbled.

"Maybe two or three weeks before we can move, why?"

Mrs. Galliard spoke up behind Pieck, "Because his father wants him out of the house in no more than a week..." Pieck opened her mouth in a silent gasp. She looked at Porco with a concerned looked. Porco frowned, he buried his face in her hair and mumbled. "I can't stand Gordon lately..."

"That's why...I'm allowing you to stay with Pieck and I, until the house is ready," Mr. Finger declared. 

Pieck smiled, "Really? Thanks dad!" she gave her father a tight hug. Porco smirked and bowed his head to her father. Mr. Finger smirked back. 

"Thank you, sir," Porco thanked him. Mr. Finger nodded. Things finally seemed to turn a bit better for Porco. As long as Pieck was happy, he was happy. And as long as his father stays away from his baby, they could finally feel safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, this chapter feels a little rushed. Probably cause it was, lol!


	14. Pieck's Place.

"Get out...!" It was 10 o'clock at night, the first Friday night of the school year to be exact. Porco found himself being cornered in his room by his father. "I've given you enough time here, boy!" 

"Gordon, stop it! Porco's mother yowled as she tried to hold back her husband. Mr. Galliard pulled away from her ad grunted, "Please, I'll get Porco out of here. Just don’t do anything you will regret." 

The hostile man looked at his wife, "And where are _you_ planning on taking him?"

Mrs. Galliard frowned, "That's none of your business! Porco, pack your things!" She rushed over to Porco's closet and grabbed a suitcase and a duffel bag. Porco didn’t say anything. He looked away from his father and came over to help his mother. "Porco, I'm so sorry abo-" 

"Don't ma, it's not your fault...it’s his..." Porco growled as he looked back at his room's door. Mrs. Galliard sniffed and hugged her son, sobbing. Porco sighed and hugged her back. 

After a few moments, they both finished packing clothes and other items Porco might need. His mother grabbed his suitcase and stood weakly, "Just put it in my car ma. I don’t think I'll be coming back anytime soon." Porco flicked his tail. Mrs. Galliard nodded and left his room to pack up Porco's bags in his car. Porco picked up the duffel bag and was about to leave, too. But something on an old shelf caught his attention. It was a photo... He picked up the frame and stared down at the old picture. It was him and Marcel when they were much, much, younger. Marcel had to be around six, and Porco, four. It was when they went their first baseball game for "The Boars" team. Man, how he loved that team, and still does. Porco's hand began to shake a bit as slight sorrow grew. This was his childhood home...he grew up in this house. Galliard remembered how hard it was for Marcel to leave for college, but at least he had some time to cope. He, however, was forced out of seemingly nowhere. 

Porco sighed and stuffed the photo in his bag, then zipped it back up. He stomped out of his room, not looking back and left the house. His mother had opened the trunk of his car and put the bag in there.

"Porco, I called Pieck's father and told him what happened... He said he understood and he will get a room ready for you. Come on sweetie." 

Though Porco heard his mother, the sound of the cool wind did drown her out a bit. Porco slumbered over and sat in the car. His mother joining him soon after. Mrs. Galliard hesitated a bit before starting up the car. 

They didn’t talk for all 15 minutes of the ride. They both were in too much pain to say much. Porco laid up against the window and watched the trees pass by. And with ever tree he knew got farther and farther away from his home. 

Finally, Mrs. Galliard pulled up to Pieck's house slowly. Porco stared at it for a bit, but his mother's voice broke his small trance, "Porco..." Porco looked his mother who turned to face him, too, " I want you to know that...w-where ever you might stay...whatever happens...I'll always love you." Porco blinked as she finished what she was saying.

"I love you too, mom..." Porco murmured with his head lowered. She smiled softly and then got out the car. Porco got out too and carried his duffle bag. They stepped up to the door and Porco decided he wanted to ring the doorbell himself. Once he did however, it took a few long minutes for Mr. Finger to answer.

"Oh, hello you two...I heard about what was going on. Please, come in." Porco and his mother was welcomed by Mr. Finger then stepped inside.

Porco looked around the cozy house. To his complete surprise, he saw some books on the floor by the couch. Books about babies and parenting. **_Pieck, always with the books..._** Porco chuckled to himself. His mother had put his small suitcase to the side on a wall. Porco turned back around to face the chatting parents, "Hey, where's Pieck...?" 

"She should be in her room upstairs. She was looking at medical books and reviewing a bit of math. You may check on her if you please. I'll take your bags to your room..." 

Porco sighed, "Thank you, sir. Ma, good bye..." Porco's mother teared up again and smiled at her son. Porco looked down then rushed up the stairs. He made a right and after a few more steps he turned to a door with a flower taped to the side. He knocked, but no answer. He opened her door slowly, peeking inside. He chuckled at what he saw. Pieck fell asleep with her book on her chest. Her har was up in her usual ponytail, and she had her pajamas on. Porco looked around in her simple, but cute, room. 

He then noticed a plate with cookie crumbs on it, but at the same time there was a trash can beside her bed, which sent mixed messages to Porco. He shrugged and walked over to her; a purr rumbled in his throat. He kneeled down and put his hand on her cheek, "Pieck...Pieck wake up..." he gave her kiss over her nose. 

Pieck groaned and slowly opened her eyes, "Pock? She murmured. Porco nodded.

"Hey, I'm here to stay..." he kissed her lips. Pieck smirked, half asleep. "You look tired."

Pieck shifted a bit, "I am..." she chuckled. Porco gave her one more peck on the neck before crawling into bed with her. He already had his sleeping clothes on and he took a bath, so he was fairly ready for bed. "Mmmm...Pock..." curled up with her then reached over to turn off a lamp she had on to light up the room.

"Mhm...?" Porco looked back down at her. 

Pieck buried her face into his chest, "I'm sorry about what happened. My father...he told me." Porco closed his eyes. He sighed to himself. **_And I'm sorry for all of this...Pieck..._**

Porco snuggled up with her and curled his tail around her small body, "Its ok..." he mumbled. They both finally closed their eyes, but a sense of unease still sank in the boy's stomach. He held Pieck tighter and took in her scent. Her presence always made him feel better. Her soft hair, her smile. Everything made him feel happy when he was around her... but sometimes he wondered if she ever really felt the same. 

Porco tossed that painful thought away and just held Pieck close. They would have to get use to sharing a bed, especially after tonight.


	15. Our Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first night of staying with her, Pieck takes Porco out for a tiny surprise.

The sun felt warm on their body as it rose over the horizon. Porco opened his eyes, the morning light making it slightly hard to see. He blinked and looked down at Pieck, she was sound asleep, almost like the dead. He sighed and kept his body wrapped around her. Porco looked at her with soft eyes, his hands traveled slowly to her hair to release it from her already loose pony-tail. The room was quiet, other than Pieck's soft breathing and whimpers. To be honest, Porco didn't feel like getting up, he wish he could just cuddle up with Pieck like this forever, keeping her, and this baby, warm and safe. But he knew he had to get himself together and settle into the house.

But the shifting of Pieck's body made Porco stop getting up. Pieck's tail curled around his when she opened her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry...did I wake you...?" Porco muttered to Pieck while giving her a peck on the forehead. Pieck gave him a weak and tired smirk.

The girl yawned and stretched out a bit, “No, you didn’t,” she giggled, “I needed to get up anyways. There’s much I’ve gotta do today…” she began to trail off and her words turned to murmurs. Porco watched her clench her stomach, her face turning slightly green. **_Not again…_** Pieck grumbled in her head. She crawled over slowly to the other side of her bed. She got off the bed and loomed over the trash can beside it. Porco whimpered and came over to comfort her, he rubbed Pieck’s back as she rocked a little and stayed over the bin. Pieck’s body tensed then she stopped rocking.

Porco listen to her breathing get heavy and her eyes shut tight. But to both of their reliefs, Pieck relaxed and opened her eyes, “Hehe, false alarm…” she huffed. She sat back on her bottom and sighed. Just then, Porco looked down at her slightly exposed belly. Her bump seemed pretty big for her term. She was only, what? One and a half months in? granted, Pieck was a small female, maybe that’s why she seems to be getting bigger quick.

Porco fidgeted with his tail a bit before speaking, “Maybe you should get some food. That may make you feel better.” Pieck nodded and let him help her up. The both walked out of the room and went to brush their teeth, Porco looked in their guess-room for his tooth brush and paste.

When they got out, Pieck’s father was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee and newspaper in his hands. Porco sniffed the air, “Toast?” he looked down at Pieck.

“Mhm! French toast!” She made her way to the kitchen to kiss her father on the head.

“Morning, princess,” He mumbled. Pieck purred and went to the pantry to grab a box of cereal.

She got the milk too and put them on the table. “Want some, Pock?” She asked while getting on her tippy-toes to get some bowls. Porco came over to help her out.

“Sure,” he grabbed his own bowl and poured milk as some of the flakes in. Pieck did the same and took a seat between Porco and her father. They all sat in silence while eating their cereal or drinking their coffee. Pieck had a smirk on her face the whole time which had caught Porco’s attention, “What you smiling about over there?” he mumbled and continued to eat.

Pieck perked up, “Just excited for today!” she answered with a mouth full of food. Porco’s eyebrow rose but he didn’t bother to question it. He had learned to never question Pieck over the years.

After they were done, Pieck went to her room to change into some clothes. Porco remembered her telling him that she wanted to show him something today, so Galliard went to put on clothes too. Though it didn’t take him nearly half as long as his girlfriend. When she finally did come out though, Porco could admit that the wait was pretty worth it. Pieck had a bright white button up blouse, a dark maroon skirt that went a little over her knees, and a pretty emerald necklace around her neck that Porco had given her for her sweet sixteen. Her hair was up again, but it was combed neatly. And for the finishing touch, she had some light bubble gum-pink lip gloss on her lips. Pieck grabbed her black sweater and joined Porco.

Porco blinked and eyed her a bit. **_Hmm, where is she planning on taking me dressed up like that?_** Porco smirked a bit and gave her a peck on the forehead. Pieck says goodbye to her father and they both head out to Porco’s truck. “I’ll drive!” Pieck claimed and hopped into the driver’s seat before Porco could even get over there.

“God Pieck, be careful!” Porco yelped as he got into the passenger side right next to her, “Why are we even in a rush…?”

Pieck put her index finger to his lips, “You’ll see! Now hush up and lets get going,” she purred. Porco rolled his eyes and sat back in the seat. Pieck started up the car and back out.

Pieck’s house was fair close to the town them and their friends would always hangout at, so it didn’t take Porco long to spot out the familiar spot. Where on earth was, she taking him? She passed by the town and turned to a small suburban area close to it. The houses were small, but cozy. Then it finally clicked to Porco where they were going.

Pieck took one more turn down the neighborhood, then finally reach a house with a sign that read “sold!”. Pieck glanced at Porco with a goof smile plastered on her face. Porco looked at her then back up at the house through a window. She had shown him plenty of photos around the interior and exterior of the home. Pieck’s tail pointed to the house as she opened the door. Porco got out to help her then looked around. “Ta-da!” Pieck wrapped her arms around him and purred. Porco rubbed her back and kept looking. The yard wasn’t too big, but just big enough for a toddler or two to play on. The house was one story and the roof needed a good cleaning, but Porco was sure he could cover that later.

The windows where big. The dark brown color of then popped out on the over all white house. Pieck let go of Porco. She bent down to all fours and dashed around a bit, followed by tons of “be careful” from Porco who soon joined her in her little look around. “Isn’t this amazing, Pock? This is ours!” Pieck purred in excitement. Porco kept quiet has he sniffed around like a curious dog. There were flower beds by the windows next to the door. Pieck loved gardening, so he knew this was something to look forwards to for her. He smirked and went back over to Pieck who seemed to have worn herself out already.

He sat next to her and groomed around her neck and arms to put her thin layer of fur back in place. “It’s amazing,” Porco purred and kissed her cheek. The panting Pieck looked at her partner with pride in her eyes.

“Aww, I’m glad you like it, my little piggy…” Porco blushed at the nickname then looked back at the house. Their house. Their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this came out a bit late! I have a bit of life holding me back, so I didn't have much time to get it out. Hopefully next chapter will be sooner!


	16. First Day! (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After showing Porco the new house, Pieck tells him that today was also her first day on the job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also going to be another two parter!

It was noon when they finally left their soon-to-be home, Pieck was hungry so Porco agreed to take her to a small café to get something to eat. They stopped by the town and sit at “Morning Café”. “What do you want?” Porco asked before leaving Pieck alone.

Pieck hummed, “Chocolate muffin!”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit early for chocolate, Pieck…?” Pieck huffed and lowered her ears on her head. Oh God, she was giving him the puppy dog face. Porco looked at her saddened grey eyes, then grumbled, “Ok…fine…”

Pieck’s eyes brightened, “Yay!” Porco rolled his eyes and went in to order their food.

He came back with chocolate chunk muffin and milk for Pieck, and a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich for himself. They both sat and enjoyed their meal, the breeze started to pick up a bit. Pieck tied up her hair so it wouldn’t get in the way of her breakfast, however, she had that cheeky smile again. She didn’t even _try_ to cover it up this time. “What is it…?”

Pieck gigged, her tail tapping and swaying on the concrete ground. She extended her arms out slowly across the table to stretch. Porco rose his eyebrow. “I have exciting news!” she finally declared. Porco took another bite of his sandwich, only responding with a ‘Mhm?’. “Today is my first day at work!” She purred.

Porco set his sandwich down, now interested, “Really…? So, we’re going to the brat’s house?”

“Don’t call them a brat, Pock!” Pieck laughed and rested her back completely on the chair. She rested her hand on her belly and sighed. Porco saw the way she looked down at her stomach, she looked slightly emotionless and content. But Galliards knew Pieck…and by the slight twitch of her lip, he could tell she was holding back a small frown. She was stressed, tired, and just wanted this to be over. That look tore Porco open. He sighed and wrapped the rest of his food for later. Porco came over to give Pieck a kiss on the lips, which caught Pieck by surprise for a moment.

Pieck closed her eyes and kissed him back. Her hand ran through is strawberry blonde hair, the other hand rested on his back. They broke apart and looked at each other in the eyes, Pieck was completely smiling now. Porco purred, “Now then, we should get going. How long will it take to get to get to brat’s place from here? You can put their address in my phone, I’ll drive.”

“It’s gonna take about half an hour, and I have to be there by two o’clock. Yeah, we better get going!” she licked his cheek a few times and got up. They grabbed their food and head straight to his truck. Porco started it and let Pieck set the GPS up. It immediately started to tell him were to drive, it didn’t take them long to get back on the road.

Porco turned on the radio to fill out the silence a bit, “So, uhm, have you been to this kid’s house?”

“Yep!” Pieck nodded and continued, “their house is pretty nice! And you know how I said I’m also babysitting…?” a nod came from Porco, “Weeelll, the family in question has…six kids.” Pieck could swear they near hit another car when Porco swerved in the road.

“Six kids?!” Porco yowled. Pieck panted and clenched onto her seatbelt to catch her breath.

“P-Porco…careful!” she whimpered and settled back down.

Porco stroked his Finger over her cheek to calm her down, “Sorry…but you have to babysit _six_ kids…???” His eyes were wider than the sun. He put both hands back on the stirring wheel, only giving Pieck a quick glance. Pieck nodded with her usual contented smile. Porco, still stunned, sat back in his chair with his mouth still opened.

Pieck looked at him and chuckle, “What? They’re rabbit hybrids! Can’t really blame them.”

“Oooohh, yeah,” Porco rolled his eyes, “I heard they don’t believe in birth control!”

Pieck blushed at that statement, “Porco!” she gave him a nudge with her hand. Porco laughed it off and kept driving. It took them a good twenty before Porco took a turn at a gate entrance.

Porco’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The house was _HUGE_! Even with a fountain in front of it, there was still enough parking to hold at least five cars. The house was surrounded by a half or one acre of bright green grass. “Pieck…you, you didn’t tell me they were rich!” he looked over at her with his eyes still widened. It was like a mini mansion.

“Oh yeah! They’re loaded!” She squeaked and got out the truck. Porco gulped and got out, too. Suddenly, he felt slightly self-conscious about his clothing as he stared at Pieck. _**That’s why she’s dressed like that…**_ Porco looked down at himself dressed in light blue jeans, a white t-shirt he just threw on, and his year-old Nikes. Oh well, Pieck didn’t say anything so he guessed that was going to be his first impression look. Porco joined Pieck at the staircase, which she took her sweet time to get up.

They waited at the door, taking another good look up and down the house, Porco finally spoke up, “Yeah know, if you told me they were _this_ wealthy, I would have dressed a bit better…” He grumbled.

Pieck chuckled, “I didn’t think you would care anyways, sooooo…”

Porco rolled his eyes as she rang the doorbell. Pieck linked her arms to Porco and waited a few seconds before somebody opened the door. It was a man, an older man. He was in a tuxedo and held a towel. Seemed to be a koala hybrid.

He narrowed his eyes and looked up and down at the couple a little before recognizing Pieck, “Ah! Ms. Finger! Welcome back, who would you have with you…?”

“Oh, this is just my boyfriend! Porco! Porco this is Gail! He’s the family’ butler,” Porco’s mouth opened in shock again.

“B-butler?” He stuttered. I mean there was already a mansion, so why not add a butler?

Gail gestured for them to come in, “Please, come in! Mrs. Doe should be ready to leave soon,” He turned around and lifted his head to look up to the second floor, “Mrs. Doe! The babysitter is here!”

After a few moments they heard a voice, “That’s great! I’ll be right there!” Mr. Gail nodded and looked back at them.

“Shall I get you anything? Some refreshments? A seat?” he asked with a smile.

“Maybe a seat,” Pieck smiled back, “I’m a bit tired.”

“Oh, of course Ms. S! You need your rest. Follow me,” he closed the door and lead them to he back of the double staircase. They entered a living room that was twice as big as the entrance. It gave Porco chills, it was so big. There was a large luxury couch that was set up in-front of a flat screen TV, and three large chairs around it. The AC was on blast, which felt great considering it was a very hot day. Pieck padded on over to the couch to lay down. Porco sat next to her and kept his tail dangling down. “The children are in the pool, I’ll go and get them.” The man turned his heel and walked to the back somewhere.

“Ok!” Pieck chirped. Porco looked down at his feet, “Is something wrong, Pock?” She sat up to hold his hand.

“Nothing… Just thinking,” he muttered. His eye began to wander up, looking at the small chandelier that dangled down. Pieck blinked.

“You sure…?”

“Yeah,” Porco answered, brightening his tone a little. Then, the sound of a door flying open, the pitter patter of children’s feet, and the yelping of those kids’ voices sounded from behind them. The couple quickly looked behind them, six kids scampered and stormed into the house. Their bodies dripping with pool water. They were absolutely, _restless._ Pieck smiled at the wave of kids, but Porco? Porco was _terrified._ His face just screamed ‘Lets get out while we still can!’.

Gail calmly pulled out his whistle, “Front and center!” the litter of rabbit hybrids halted into place. The scrambled into a line, one that seemingly went from oldest to youngest. The oldest looked around the age of fourteen, and the youngest was no older than two or three. “Good. Children, I want you to meet your new babysitter! Sophia, Watson, she is also your new tutor.”

The two eldest stood up straight and dipped there heads a bit, their long bunny ears flat on their heads. Sophia seemed to be the oldest out of them all, since she was in the front of the line. She had straight, light brown, hair and freckles. Her ears and tail were dark brown with white speckles on them. Watson looked more on the taller side, he had darker hair and bright blue eyes. His tail and ears were almost completely white, with just tiny splotches of light grey.

Pieck purred and waved with her tail before the butler spoke again. “Shall we role call so that Ms. Finger can get your names?”

“Yes sir!” The children nodded.

They all straightened up as Gail cleared his throat to start calling names, “Sophia Lily Doe?”

“Here!” The oldest rose her hand.

“Watson Brook Doe?”

“Here,” the second perked his ears and answered.

“Anthony Chase, Eleanor Rosie, and Grace Evergreen Doe? Aka, the triplets!”

The triplets all answered in unison, “Here, here!”

“And last but not least, Theodore Bailey-Aiden Doe?” The two-year old toddler, who was now in Grace’s arms, gave them a small wave. Pieck purred and waved back with her tail, Porco just grumbled. They all heard the clacking of high heels.

A woman around the age of fourth walked in. She had a scarlet red dress on, her hooped earrings were so big, Porco swore he could fit too basketballs in them, and her white bunny ears looked like they were permanently pinned down. “Oh! Pieck, you are here!” the lady came over to shake Pieck’s hand, “And who did you bring with you?”

Porco blinked and just stared at the women, “Oh, this is my boyfriend, Porco! Porco, this is Allison.” Pieck introduced Porco for him. Porco nodded and hesitantly shook hands with Mrs. Doe.

“Oh! The baby’s father?” Allison asked with a smile. Porco’s face turned redder than the dress that Mrs. Doe was wearing.

Pieck blushed a little before answering, “Yep.”

The lady smiled, “Great, great! He is welcomed to stay today! I have a small list of things to remember right on the counter. Sophia and Watson may start their tutoring in about an hour! Gail will be out getting thing from the store, if anything happens just call me on the number, I gave you! Kids, be good for Ms. Finger, ok?” The children all nodded and agreed. “Great! I’ll be back soon!” the woman left in mere seconds, so did Gail.

Now it was just Pieck, Porco, and the kids. God, this was gonna be a long day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. If you are not clear on the kids' ages here they are!  
> Sophia: 14  
> Watson: 13:  
> Triplets 10  
> Theodore: 2


	17. First Day! (pt 2.)

The children were just staring at them now. Silence fell in the room as the kids just looked at each other. Pieck was looking at the paper and began to mumble something, maybe what was on there. Porco kept his eyes on the kids, something not feeling right in his stomach when the triplets grinned at each other. _**Oh, hell no…**_ Theodore was put down, but quickly taken by Sophia.

Anthony whispered something to his sisters before yelling at the top of his lunges! “BREAK FOR IT!” They dashed out of their line. However, not getting far when Pieck pulled out a small whistle from her skirt pocket and blew it. The kids’ ears perked and their eyes widened at her direction. The triplets waddled back in line and lowered their ears.

Pieck smirked, “Now that I have your attention, let’s see what’s first on this list!” she purred. Porco rose her eyebrow at her, but she didn’t make eye contact with him. She just read quickly through the rather long list. “Bath time for Theodore? Ok!” Pieck folded the list back up and put in the same pocket as her whistle. She began to stand with a bit of Porco’s help before she was stopped by Sophia.

“Wait, Ms. Finger!” She yelped. Pieck and Porco looked at each other in confusion, “Please, let me handle that. You need to sit back down! And don’t worry, I have bathed Theo before!”

Pieck giggled at the offer, “Oh, thank you so much Sophia! But are you sure about that…?” Sophia nodded quickly. Theodore clung to his sister.

Pieck sighed, “ok, fine…but at least let Porco look after you two.”

“Agreed! Come Mr. Porco!” Porco narrowed his eyes at Pieck, who just gave him a smug smile back. Porco grumbled and reluctantly followed the teen. They traveled up the stairs and walked down a hallway that felt like it lasted _forever._ They finally reached a large door with a sign that said “Bathroom”. Sophia opened the door and walked over to an over-sized, fancy looking tub, “Over here, Mr. Porco!”

“It’s Mr. Galliard to you…” Porco snapped quietly. Sophia just looked back at him after turning on the facet without saying another word. She shrugged and focused back on her brother.

Sophia undressed Theodore as he stood in the tub, “So, how long have you and Pieck been together?” she asked brightly, but not taking her eye off the toddler.

“Listen, I don’t know what type of family Pieck has herself involved in, but I know I don’t like it and I don’t feel too different about you…so don’t try to make small talk…” he muttered and folded his arms. He sat on the closed toilet lid and looked away from the girl. Sophia grunted and looked at Porco while turning off the facet. The water was fairly shallow, so Theo was safe to have eyes taken off him for a little.

Sophia shook her head, “First time dad jitters?” Porco’s face turned red, but Sophia didn’t let him talk again though, “I get it…I bet being a young father is tough. But I assure you, you two will be fine… And even though you seem tough, you are really just a kind man who wants to protect his family….” Porco looked at her and his muscles relaxed. He slowly put his arm down and looked away, slightly ashamed of his attitude. He knew he was being ridiculous, but nobody could really blame him for being a little protective, “I guess I’m right!” she gave him that same smug look on her face that Pieck had. Sophia put her eyes back on her brother and began to play with him in the bubbles and water. "But please, try not to judge our family before you really get to know us. I promise, this is all worth the trouble!"

Porco sighed, “Whatever…” he muttered and put his hands in his pockets. He stayed quiet for a bit while he watched Sophia play around with Theo. Porco then remembered the whistle both Pieck and Gail had used on the kids. It was so strange how the children acted, it was almost like the sound hypnotized them, “Oi, what’s up with that whistle thing…?”

Sophia stopped laughing but still smiled, “Oh, yeah, my parents use that whistle to get us under control. We are kind of trained to listen to it at a fairly young age. I guess it works because of our sensitive ears,” She perked one of her ears up the chuckled. Porco rose is eyebrow at that but didn’t question further.

After a couple of minutes, Porco decided that Sophia could handle this on her own, “Oi, Imma go down stairs to Pieck. How long are you gonna keep him in there?”

“I’m about to take him out now! You can go!”

_**Good.**_ Porco immediately got up and rushed down the stairs. He entered the kitchen where Pieck was sitting at the counter with the other demon children… She was seeming making a sandwich for all of them with the help of Grace. “Hey, babe.”

Pieck looked over, “Pokko! Hey! Wait, where is Sophia and Theodore?”

Porco come over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, “They are about to get out the bathroom, they’re fine.” He gave her a smooch on the cheek.

“OOooooo! Their kissing!” the triplets all said in unison. Porco stuck his tongue out at them which made Pieck giggle. Watson shooed them away and apologized for their behavior. Pieck finished up making the kids’ lunches while Porco got himself a seat right next to her.

Pieck sighed and stretched. She looked at her phone that was right next to her before speaking again, “You know, Annie just texted me saying that she got into a small fight with Eren because of what happened at the bar with you, Zeke, and Reiner.” She said it so casually, yet it caught Porco slightly off guard.

Porco’s tail lashed and his claws flexed, “She ok? She didn’t hurt her right…?”

“No. But it was pretty sour,” Pieck turned off her phone and looked at Porco. She looked at him very unimpressed, Porco was confused at her look but then understood why she looked that way at him. Porco huffed and muttered a half assed “sorry”. “Mhm,” Pieck ruffled his hair and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Porco decided to check his phone too cause, why not? He scrolled through a bit of Instagram before he received the same message from Reiner. Oh well, Porco guessed he would have to deal with that another day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long! I have lots of work going on and lately I haven't been too motivated to write...Hopefully I feel more active and I get the next chapter out sooner. and yeah I know it's short, like usual.


	18. Floch

It was Monday morning. Around 7 o’clock so it was fairly early. Porco groaned and opened his tired eyes. He checked the clock and groaned again, **_ugh...time to go already…? God…_** Actually, Porco still had around 15 minutes of sleep left, however he made a promise to himself that from now on, he’d help Pieck get ready for her home teacher. She seemed like a nice lady, she never minded when Pieck had to take a few minutes to get ready. But Porco thought that helping was the right thing to do anyways. He did say he would sacrifice sleep for all of this.

After a few minutes of Porco’s body refusing to get out bed, Galliard finally rolled out of it and got ready or school. He made sure to get himself cleaned up before even trying to wake Pieck. He heard his stomach growl then realized, there was no breakfast for Pieck when she woke up, nor for him for that matter. Porco grunted at the sight of the empty kitchen. When it came to cooking, he was ok at best. But at the same time, he felt like making something special for Pieck. He knew that she has had a _massive_ sugar craving lately, so it clicked! Pancakes!

Porco smirked to himself and made his way to the kitchen. He took out a pan, a bowl, mixer, and the pancake batter. He tried his best not to make so much noise, however, he couldn’t really control the clinging and clanging of the pans. He mixed up the batter and put some in the pan. **_Hmmmm, this is good for five pancakes…!_**

He kept on watching the pancakes as it cooked perfectly in the pan. But a whimper made him stop and look behind him. Pieck stood at the top of the tiny staircase, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was messy and the blankets wrapped snuggly around her. Porco blinked and turned down the burner. “Pieck,” He walked over to her and nuzzled the crook of her neck a little, “You’re up early.”

Pieck rested her head on his chest, clearly still tired. She sniffed around a little before looking back up at Porco, “Porky, what are you making…?

“Oh, just a bit of breakfast,” He smirked. Pieck licked her sharped teeth as she sniffed again. “Go get ready for your teacher. I’ll have your food ready soon.” Pieck nodded and turned to go back to her room.

Porco sighed as he watched her plod up the stairs. She went so slow, and seemed to be out of breath when every step. She wasn’t even that far into the pregnancy. Sure, her belly seemed quite rounded, but with the right shirt she just seemed like a petite girl. Porco couldn’t stand seeing her wobble up the stairs, so he quickly went after her then gently swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal-style. Pieck was a bit taken back by this, but she quickly got comfortable in his arms and closed her eyes.

He walked her all the way to her room and set her on her bed. Pieck sat up and yawned, “Thanks, my tiger,” She then reached to give him a smooch on the lips. Porco nodded then brushed his tail against hers. He straightened up and looked around at her closet. Galliard stepped over to it to take out a shirt, it was black and soft. Very soft. He nodded his approval then searched for a bottom. The first thing he pulled out was a long skirt. It was silky, creamed colored with small flower patterns on the bottom. He nodded again. He turned around and walked over to Pieck, who was half asleep trying to sit up. Porco cuffed his hand on her cheek and gave her a few tiny licks on her face while resting the clothes on her lap.

“Here, put these on Pikku,” Pieck nodded. Porco turned to leave, but Pieck quickly called him back.

“Pokko?” Porco looked back, “Can you help me…?” Porco blushed a bit as he stared at Pieck holding up the clothes.

“Why do you need help…?”

Pieck looked to the side, “I’m just so tired, and I’ve been exhausted lately.” Porco sighed and thought for a second.

“Ok.” Pieck smiled and so did Porco, but that smile faded too quickly as he sniffed the air. **_Burning…? BURNING!_** “The pancakes! He dashed out of the room and goes straight to the kitchen to turn off the stove. He sighed in relief. The pancakes were not burnt that much, but the did black at the edges a little. Porco took out plates for the cakes, putting three pancakes on Pieck’s plate and two on his. He finished making breakfast when Pieck came down the stairs. She was dressed in the clothes Porco picked out for her and her hair was in her cute ponytail. Porco glanced back at her and smiled. “You are lucky, you almost costed us our pancakes...” Porco joked a bit. Pieck purred and carried her school books down stairs. She proceeded to lay on the couch and put the books and pencils on her lap.

Porco came over with the plates in hand so they can begin to eat. Porco sat at the foot of the couch trying not to make Pieck have to shift too much.

After they finished, Porco gathered his bags and came back over to check on Pieck, “Alrighty, I’m off.”

Pieck smiled, “Ok, my piggy!” Porco kissed her lips, Pieck returning the kiss. He gave Pieck’s chest, neck and cheek some slight grooming, and Pieck playfully batted him away. Galliard chuckled and finally left the house without another word.

Porco sighed and looked up at the sun in the sky. It was a warmer day today, at least it was warmer than the past days. He decided to walked because, why not? He needed the exercise plus it was a great looking day! He wouldn’t miss it for the world. He walked down the block and stooped at a sop sigh. Porco took out his phone after a while and listened to a bit of music.

He hummed and bobbed his head a bit to his music. Pieck’s house was conveniently closer to the school than Porco’s old home. Porco thought about his old house. He slowed his pace, the thought of leaving his home still pained him at the most. So many questions of concern flooded through his brain. What was his mother doing now? Was she ok? Did Marcel ever stop by? Was dad still the annoying rat that he was when Porco was still there? But luckily, to his relief, Porco gets calls and text from his mom almost every day. She said she was fine and that she couldn’t wait to come over to visit him and Pieck. She also shared her excitement about their new house and how she couldn’t wait to help with the nursery for the new baby.

Porco smirked at the ground. The thought of his excited mother always made him feel better.

Porco kept walking down the corner. He was only two blocks away from his school.

However, his “nice day” would turn into one of the worst days of his life, “Oi! Oi you!” Porco blinked and glanced to the side with his head still down. “Oi! You’re Porco???” Porco snorted through his nose and kept on walking. The voice was quiet for a moment, to Porco’s relief. Porco kept on walking down the block. However, he felt a sharp smack right behind his head. Galliard roared as he spun around to face the bastard who dear to try and touch him.

“What do you want?!” He hissed.

The boy who grabbed him had dark ginger hair. He was scrawny, but still kind of tall. He was a rat hybrid. Of course, he was. “You! You’re the one with the pregnant girlfriend?” Porco felt his stomach drop and his blood start to boil.

“What the _hell_ do you know about me?!” Porco growled before stepping up. Galliard sized the red-head fairly well. The rat might have been tall, but Porco was fairly lean and only about a centimeter or so shorter.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about! Everybody at Paradise Scout High knows you knocked up a girl!”

Porco’s heart stopped for a few seconds, “What…?! HOW!?” He roared, demanding an answer. Galliard’s claws unsheathed and his fang like teeth were beared. Now, he was dangerously close to the other male.

The red-head back up, “Oi! Back up!”

“Not until you tell me the bastard who told my damn business!” Porco roared.

The other male rolled, his eyes, “Reiner Braun! Duh!”

Porco could feel the whole earth stop turning. His eye pupils narrowed into slits, and his fur bristled. **_No…that bastard didn’t!_** Porco stepped up a lot closer, “No…! You’re fucking lying!”

“Oi! I said back off!” then, this guy didn’t something that officially pissed Porco off. He shoved Galliard to the ground. Porco grunt and shook off. That was the last straw for him. Porco quickly got and tackled him to the ground. The boy yowled as Porco bit off a good chunk of his large ear. The boy kicked Porco off and used his tiny claws to slash at his chest. He only ripped Porco’s shirt. The male tried again to claw at Porco, this time he hit Galliard right across the eye. Porco yowled and pinned him down. He held his hand down on the red-head’s throat, choking him. He let go, them clawed the boy across his face.

At this point the male looked to weak and slightly frightened to fight anymore. They kept on tussling around when a voice thundered from across the street, “OI! Get off him you douche bag!” It was Ymir. The woman dashed over to pry the boy fighting Porco off of him. “Ugh! Can’t actually be dealing with you right now!” Ymir complained to the male whom was now cover in bruises and claw marks.

Porco grunted and shakily got up. He didn’t near have as many injuries as the ones the other guy had. Ymir rolled her eyes then turned her gaze to Porco. “I see you have met Floch…Sorry about this rugrat, Galliard.” Porco huffed. However, Ymir immediately dropped Floch to the ground when she saw assistant principle Magath walk towards them.

“What the hell is going on?!”

Porco narrowed his eyes while looking at Magath, but before he could speak, Ymir spoke up herself, “As you can see here sir, I’m just collecting this…student…who has been giving Galliard here a hard time.” She stated matter-a-factly. Magath looked at Floch, who was filled with scars and pitifully laying on the ground after Ymir dropped him. Then to Porco, who’s worst wound was probably the tiny scar across his eye.

Magath huffed and crossed his arms, “It appears to me that Galliard was the one giving _him_ a hard time…” he muttered. Porco didn’t know if he was serious, or joking. “I’m guessing this student came from Paradise Scout high? He looks familiar.” Ymir nodded slowly. “well then, I’ll contact his principle…take him to school, would you? I’m taking Galliard…” Magath motioned for Porco to come with him.

Porco’s ears lowered as he followed silently behind.

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the school, they were basically already on campus when the fighting broke out. They entered the school and headed straight for Magath’s office. Along the way, Porco got some stares from people. Some murmured to others and many gave him looks of concern. Was it because of the small scars? Or something else…? They made it up stairs when Porco saw somebody he was not expecting to see at the moment. It was Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie. They all watched as Porco was led to the office. Reiner being the only one to speak up, “Porco! Porco, wait!”

“Leave me alone!” Porco snapped. He remembered what Floch said about his and Pieck’s little…”secret”. How could Reiner betray Porco’s trust like his? He knew how hard this situation was for both him and Pieck. “I trusted you, Braun! I thought we were friends! But no! You went ahead and told your _whole school_ what happened!”

Reiner was shaking, “Porco, please! Listen to me! That’s not what ha- “

“I don’t wanna hear it, Braun! Just leave me and Pieck alone!”

“Porco, come on! Can’t you just listen for once!” Annie was now the one to step up while Bert tried to comfort Reiner. Her tail was lashing at this point.

“I said I don’t wanna hear it!” Porco stomped away into the office, slamming the door behind him. He panted and held his hand to his face and a moment. He finally calmed down to the best of his ability and threw his bag to the side.

Magath stacked some papers in order and grabbed a pen, sighing, “Sit, boy…” Porco blinked and walked over to a chair. He roughly sat down and sunk a bit in the seat. Magath cleared his throat, “Galliard…what you did was unacceptable… Sure I have seen you in fights, but not ones that bad looking…” he took a sip of water then continued in a firm tone, “I could easily give you out of school suspension for this…” Galliard rose his eyes brow the straightened up. “However, I won’t…” Porco blinked and his ear flicked, “What I will do is give you three weeks of detention. I am also sending you home today…”

“Why…?” I mean it was not like Porco wanted to be at school anyways, but it was still valid to ask why.

Magath cleared his throat, “You need time to clear your head and rest…I understand you are in a lot of stress, Galliard.” Porco looked away and sighed. On the inside, Porco still felt absolutely furious! He wanted to rip things apart, start roaring and screaming at everything. But, he just at and listened to his, well deserved, punishment. “Since it seemed like Floch was the aggressor, I will call his Principle to tell him what happened. But for right now, I want you to go home and get rest. Understood…?” Porco hung his head and nodded. Galliard got up slowly and took his thing with him to leave. Reiner and the others were not there anymore, they may have gone to class.

Back at the house, Porco flung opened the front down and threw his bag aside. On the couch, Pieck was taken by absolute surprise. Porco stomped to the kitchen table flung himself in to a seat and put his face into his hands. Pieck’s teacher was there, too. “What in the world???” the lady muttered.

“Pock??? What’s wrong?” Pieck excused herself from the couch and walked over to Porco. The teacher kept her distance and gave Porco a look of concern. Pieck rubbed his back and tried to get him to meet her eyes. Porco grumbled and muttered on and on. “Porco! Talk to me!” Pieck put her hand on his cheek. Porco calmed down and looked at Pieck. “Good…now, what happened? Why are you home so early?” The stroking of Pieck’s thumb over his cheek, calm him down as he told her the full story. Even the part about Reiner, which he was less calm towards. Pieck’s eye’s widened in shock. Her hands lowered slowly and her body began to shake about. Porco took notice and hugged her to calm her down.

She was already a hormonal mess, so at this point, she was beginning to cry a bit. Porco licked and kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

After a few moments, Pieck finally calmed down with a little help from her teacher and a glass of water. Pieck and Porco sat on the couch together, cuddling. The teacher gave them space and went to the restroom. Pieck’s cheek was press against Porco’s chest, while Porco had his chin on her head. They both just listened to the faint TV noise in the background. They felt too upset and confused to really speak. Pieck shifted and sighed.

Porco looked down at her and place gentle kisses on her forehead. “P-Pock…a-are you sure it was Reiner…?” Pieck finally asked with a shaky voice.

Galliard sighed, “Well, Reiner did try to apologize, so I doubt it’s fake…” this made Pieck a little more upset. She whimpered and curled up more under the blanket.

“B-but, it seems so unlike him. You know? He would never rat us out like this…maybe something happened…?”

Porco grumbled before answering, “Hmph, you could never know with Braun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all welcome the one and only....Floch! Eh...I will try to extend more on Ymir in later chapters! I really like her! I'll also expand on Annie and Marcel soon, too! After this fight, I don't think Annie and Eren will stay for long...  
> As you can see, I'm trying to make my chapters a bit longer! I am honestly not happy with most of the past chapters, so hopefully these upcoming chapters are a bit more entertaining! Stay tuned!  
> Also, if you are wondering who pieck's teacher is, its Ms.tybur


	19. Apology Accepted

Porco’s phone was buzzing non-stop at this. It was Reiner, Porco knew it. School had only ended about fifteen minutes ago and Reiner had the nerves to even text Porco once. Didn’t he warn Reiner to never talk to him or Pieck _again?_ On the other hand, Pieck didn’t take appreciation to Porco’s hostility. She would try to sneak a peek at Porco’s phone to see what the messages were about, but Porco would quickly pull it away protective and shook his head at her.

“Porco...come on, it’s been hours now! Surely you could just hear Reiner out,” Pieck finally snapped. Porco grumbled and curled his tail tightly around his phone. Pieck sighed and gave up. However, as she started to lay back down on the couch, her phone began to ring. Her ear flicked as she grabbed the phone off the coffee table. Porco glanced at her and raised his eyebrow. When Pieck saw who was calling her, she sighed and excused herself upstairs. Galliard narrowed his eyes and decided to follow her. 

Pieck went into her room, but Porco quietly stalked behind at the staircase. He watched as she plodded into her room and answered the phone. What was so bad that she couldn’t have her conversation around Porco? Porco frowned and peeked through her door, which she didn’t close completely. He kept low on all fours, so even if she did look up, he doubts Pieck would be able to see him properly.

Pieck sat on her bed with a grunt ad held the phone to her ear, “Hey, Annie…” Porco heard a bit of chatter before Pieck spoke again, “Oh, yeah, he wasn’t in the mood to talk...but, I’ll listen…” Porco swallowed and his ears perked quickly. Pieck shifted in her bed to lay down and pulled the covers over her, “I didn’t think Reiner would just spread our business like that...Yeah, I’ll talk to him…” She grumbled and hung up. 

Galliard lowered his ears, he kind of felt bad, just a bit though. Maybe he should have given Reiner a chance to speak, maybe. With a hefty huff, Porco pushed threw the door, Pieck looked over knowing it was Porco who entered. Porco leapt onto her bed with his head low. He whimpered and pushed his head under Pieck’s hand, he looked like a dog who knew he was in trouble. Porco looked up at Pieck with sulky eyes. “Hmph…” Pieck grunted as she rubbed her thumb on the top of Porco’s head. Galliard purred and rubbed his cheek against her arm then the side of her belly. “Oh, you think you can win me over like that?” Porco frowned.

“Pieck...come on…” 

Pieck frowned, “You’re calling Reiner, and apologizing. But not until you hear what he has to say…” the boy grumbled and reluctantly agreed. Pieck grabbed her phone and dialed Reiner’s number, he was quick to pick up. 

‘Pieck???’ Reiner answered. He sounded like he just finished a round of sobbing.

“Hey, somebody wants to talk to you…” Pieck pressed the speaker button and handed her phone to Porco. He grabbed the phone hesitantly and layed it in front of him. There were a few good moments of silence before Porco spoke.

“...Hi…” To be honest, as much as Porco felt bad for ignoring Reiner, he still didn’t feel like talking to him or anybody for that matter.

Reiner gave a sigh of relief, ‘Thank God you’re listening! Galliard, I know what Floch said seems really bad! But please! I can explain!”

“Well get on with it then…” Porco huffed. 

“Listen, Bert and I never met for your business to get out like that...we wouldn’t _ever_ do that! We were just talking about what to do and somebody over heard us. Word spread quickly...and before we knew it, almost the whole school had heard about it. We thought that once we moved to Marley Academy, I-it would go away. But, it seems like word spread there too...Porco, we are so so sorry!’ Porco’s hand balled up into a tightened fist. **_Of course it would spread you idiot!_ **

However, he didn't say anything since Pieck was staring right at him. 

**** “Apologize…” Pieck muttered and glanced at her phone.

Porco gritted his teeth, but gave in, “Fine...Reiner...I-i’m sorry, too. I should have Listened to you when you tried to explain yourself. I guess.” Porco glanced at Pieck, she nodded to him with a smirk. Reiner thanked Porco over and over again until Porco told him that it was fine and that he could stop apologizing. 

With that subject out of the way, Reiner though it was appropriate to ask if Porco would still go to the job interview with him on wednesday.

Porco said yes and hung up the phone. The boy sighed and snuggled up with Pieck. “See? Told you you needed to listen…”

“Yeah, well listening is not my strong suite…” Porco began to lick along Pieck’s cheek. She needed a bit of grooming, but never bothered to do it herself. Porco stopped when he heard the front door open. He blinked and told Pieck to stay where she was. He got up and walked to the stairs. Pieck’s father came in with some bags in hand. **_Oh, that’s where he was._ **Porco yawned and went back to Pieck’s room. 

“Hey, Pieck, your dad is back with fo-” he stopped mid-sentence when he heard snoring. It was coming from Pieck. Porco blinked then smiled to himself. He crawled back into bed and cuddled back up with his girlfriend, Porco buried his face into her hair. He felt the shifting of Pieck’s body as she pressed her face against his chest. He purred and fell alseep, this is all he wanted today, and boy was he glad to get it.

  
  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed, but I still hope you Enjoy it! Btw, yes I am upset that Pieck's surname is Finger...God I hate it....


	20. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porco goes for his little job interview!

Wednesday had arrived faster than Porco had hoped it would. He stood outside of “The Eastern Grill” with his back propped up on his truck and phone in hand. Where the hell was Reiner? Porco could swear he has been waiting for a good fifteen minutes. Finally, a red car pulled up next to Porco’s truck, and out came Reiner. Porco huffed and put his phone in his pants pocket. “What took you so long, Braun?” 

Reiner chuckled nervously, “Just had to convince my mom out of chores…” The males entered the restaurant which wasn’t very crowded. That was not a big surprise, most of the people who came here were high schoolers and most schools just let out about a half an hour ago. It didn’t take them long before getting recognized by a chef that seemed to be on break. She was a squirrel hybrid. Reiner waved her down. 

She stuffed the rest of her bread in her cheeks and rushed over. “Hi hi, Reiner! Who’s the friend?”

“Hey Sasha, this is Porco. He’s the one here for the job interview,” Reiner rested his tail on Porco’s shoulder, receiving himself a slight glare from Galliard. Sasha finished chewing then swallowed the stuffed bread in her mouth. 

“Oh! That’s right! Mr.Reeves is in the back! I’ll tell him you’re here.” She dashed off on all fours. Reiner gave Porco a reassuring look. It didn't make him feel any better.

After ten minutes of pure awkward waiting, Sasha finally came back, “Alrighty! Mr.Reeves is waiting for you in his office.”

“Ok…” Porco muttered. Reiner showed Porco to the “Staffs only” area. Right behind the door was a large kitchen. 

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Reiner turned around and long plastic cap from a box and handed it to Porco. “Here, but this on your tail!” 

Porco’s eyebrow cocked, “What? I’m not putting that thing on my tail!” He crossed his arms and tucked his precious tail, between his legs. 

Reiner blinked at him, but didn’t bother to fight. He just sighed and tugged the plastic cover over his tail instead. They made their way through the kitchen and to Porco’s annoyance, Reiner decided to stop and say hi to almost every waiter and chef in there. **_God, can’t we just go already?_ **Porco growled in his head. The kitchen felt bigger than it looked. He then noticed the same plastic covers on everybody else who had longer tails. His eyes narrowed. Was he going to have to wear those things to work here? Nah, he’ll pass on that.

They had _finally_ gotten through the kitchen, in the back, Reiner knocked on a door and perked his ears. Braun gave Porco one of those weird cheeky smiles that Galliard always hated. “Who is it?” a voice called from behind the door. 

“It’s Braun, sir! I’m with Galliard!” Reiner answered. They heard grumbling. 

“Come in…” the boys looked at each other then opened the door. A large, ginger, man was sitting lazily in a large chair. On his desk laid a _huge_ half eaten burger.

Porco nudged Braun with his elbow, “Who’s the tub of lard?” he joked in a whisper. Reiner contained his laughter and gave Porco a good slap behind the head, which Porco admitted he deserved. 

Mr.Reeve grunted as he sat up in his chair, “Thank you, Braun. Galliard, please sit here.” He pointed to the chair in-front of his desk. Porco came over and sat down. The boss stack some papers to the side and put his food up.

“It seems like I was interrupting your lunch…?” Porco muttered. 

Mr. Reeve chuckled, “Nono...anyways. Bran told me you wanted to take on a part time job as our waiter?” Porco crossed his arms and nodded, “Alright, can you tell me why you want to take the job?” The man took out a paper and pen, handing it to Porco.

Porco felt a bit nervous about his question. Should he really tell him about Pieck? No, it was his personal business… “I just need some extra money for...my family…”

Reeve replied with a “mhm…”. Porco looked at the paper and grabbed the red pen, “I just need to to sign out this application and hand it back to me.”

“Ok…” He looked down at the papers, scanning them for a moment. _‘Do you use alcohol or drugs?’ ‘Why do you want this job? ‘When are your available times?’_ , ect ect. Porco filled out the papers and gave them back to Reeves. Mr. Reeve looked at the papers for a second, Porco could feel his throat becoming a little dry. Reeve glanced up at him for a second then the paper.

Reeve asked him a few more questions, and Porco tried to look as professional as possible in his leans and white polo shirt, topped with a blue tie. It was something Pieck picked out for him. “Alrighty, I’ll get back to you by tomorrow. Hopefully,” The boss grabbed his burger, “You are dismissed.” Porco blinked. Was that it? That was easy. Galliard nodded and stood to leave. “Oi! Galliard!” Porco glanced back, “Next time you come here...wear the plastic covers. I don’t need your fur flying everywhere.” Porco huffed and stepped out. 

Reiner stood outside the door, “Well?”

“Well, he will try to get back to me by tomorrow. Wanna go to the arcade? Or for a drink?”

“Alright!”

  
  


It was the next day. Pieck was laying on the couch with a bowl of chips sitting up on her belly. Her teacher, Mrs. Tybur, had just left not too long ago, so Porco should be home soon. Her father was in the kitchen cooking some dinner. Chicken and mashed potatoes, her favorite! There was a knock on the door which made Pieck turn from her TV show (The Real Housewives of Marley), to look at the door. “I got it, dad!” Pieck put the bowl aside and waddled over to the front door. She opened it and was greeted by Porco. “Pock!” She purred and hugged him, “Welcome home.” Porco chuckled and kissed her on her temple. Pieck returned the kiss on his cheek.

“Hey Pieck,” Porco greeted her. Then, Pieck noticed a letter in Porco's hand.

“What’s that Porky?” 

Porco glanced down at the envelope. He sighed. “Just a small letter from that grill place. I think it’s from Mr. Reeve. Wanna open it?”

Pieck smiled cheek to cheek, “Yes! Yes! Come on, let’s see!” She grabbed Porco’s arm so he’d follow her to the couch. Porco threw his bag aside and sat with her. Pieck was giggling all the while Porco was opening the envelope. He looked at her and unfolded the paper. 

It was one of the happiest moments of his life when the bottom of the paper read “Accepted! Come in on Saturday!” Pieck squealed in excitement and joy. She hugged Porco’s arm and gave him sweet licks across the cheek. “You got the job! You got the job!” She yelped. Porco chuckled and gave her a peck on the forehead. 

“Careful now..” he muttered into her ear. Pieck grinned and shifted so her belly wasn’t as in the way. 

“I’m so proud of you, Pock…” Pieck purred. Porco looked at her and smiled. At least now, he could support her and this baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a very heart warming chapter, so prepare your hearts :').


	21. First Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieck and Porco get to take their first look at their little baby!

“Hey Pieck, got some...news…” Pieck was sitting in the passenger’s side of Porco’s pick-up truck. She leaned outside of the window, Annie was standing outside of the truck. Pieck tilted her head, “Guess who just got dumped via text…?” Annie growled under her breath.

Pieck’s ears lowered, “Oh...I’m so sorry Annie…” Annie grumbled and glanced to her side.

“Eh...I kinda saw it coming. Eren and I haven’t been on the best terms for a while, and it only made it harder for us after I moved. Don’t forget I got held back a year since I had to move. So Eren is off to college…”

Pieck took a while to respond. She honestly wasn’t feeling too well that day, “...Mhm…” Pieck put her cheek on the side of the door on the inside. Annie tilted her head.

“You ok?”

“I’m ok, just tired. Porco should be back soon so you can go home.”

Annie’s eyebrow rose, “Alright...hey, tell me how the appointment goes, ok?” Pieck smiled and gave her friend a nod. Just then, Porco rushed out the entrance from their school and walked down the hill to his car. Pieck had to head to the Does’ house at 6 so they had to hurry with this appointment.

“Here comes Mr. Pigface…” Annie muttered. Porco snarled at the blonde then put his attention on Pieck.

“Hey babe,” He kissed her cheek. Pieck purred at his sweet kiss. Annie said her last goodbyes and left to her own car. Porco climbed into his truck and closed the door.

Porco sighed and looked at Pieck, “Ready…?”

“Mhm!” Pieck fixed the pillow on her back and sunk into it with a bright little grin on her face. “This is exciting! I can’t wait to meet the baby for the first time, Porco!” She purred loudly and rested her hand on his arm.

There was a moment of silence, then Porco spoke quietly, “Even if it’s just on a computer screen…?” Pieck’s smile faded away. 

“W-what...what do you mean…?” He heard the shakiness of her voice. 

With a shrug, Porco fell back a bit in his chair and crossed his arms, “Well...i mean...It’s not really the baby…” He trailed off. Honestly he didn’t know what the fuck he was going on about. Pieck’s eyes narrowed in disbelief in what she was hearing.

“Porco…” Pieck whimpered.

Porco could feel his throat tighten. Pieck looked down, she turned on her side, facing away from Porco. Porco frowned, “Wait…! Pieck, I didn’t mean it like that…'' Pieck glanced back but immediately turned away again. “Pieck...I’m sorry, I have just felt...stressed...lately. I am really excited! I just...ugh…” Porco rested his hand on her arm. Pieck’s ears perked. She turned back around and sat up.

“Ok! I forgive you…” she purred. With a huge sigh of relief, Porco sat back in his chair and started up the truck to finally leave.

  
  


It was cold in the doctor’s office, the seats were tough, and he was surrounded by whinny pregnant females. There was one couple who was at the desk, complaining about not being seen when they were half an hour late. Another couple who, at Porco’s best guess, were at least in their mid 40s were grooming each other in places where nobody really needs to see them groom... Pieck wasn’t the purest angel either. She had been complaining that she was hungry almost the whole time they were here. Porco just gave her a mint to keep quiet for now. They had not received any stares or looks yet, maybe nobody really cared about their age.

Finally, the planets had a line and they were called back by Pieck’s obstetrician. She was a young and short woman. Maybe around 4’10, and a lemur hybrid. “I’m Dr. Rem, its nice to see you Pieck!” She was specifically talking to Pieck then, so Porco’s mind obviously wandered somewhere else, “I bet you two are excited!” the doctor flicked her tail towards the couple. Pieck purred in response, Porco answered with a simple “Mhm”.

They entered a small room with little graphics and pictures were on the walls. Pieck was told to lay on the bed in the middle of it, while Porco just sat in one of the same cold seats on the side. Arms crossed. The doctor talked about something about earlier stages of pregnancy and even asked Pieck what symptoms she may have been seeing, what to expect later, ect. 

As she began to prepare the ultrasound, Pieck beckoned Porco to come over to her with her tail. Porco grunted as he stood and came over. “Can you hold my hand, Porky?” Porco blinked at her.

“What for…?” He muttered.

Pieck shrugged, “I like it when you hold my hand…” she purred. Porco smirked and cuffed her cheek with his hand, giving her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Ok…”

The doctor came over with a device in her hand, it had clear gel on it. Dr. Rem lifted Pieck’s shirt a little. She gently pushed the device against Pieck’s softened belly. Pieck flinched and curled her tail, “Cold!” she squeezed Porco’s hand a little. 

The doctor chuckled and smiled softly, “Oh, yes, I forgot to say the gel is a bit cool. And you may feel some pressure on your stomach…” She pulled the computer closer so the couple could take a look. 

Porco stared at the screen as the doctor pointed. “The black is any fluid…” she moved the device around, “This is your uterus, and...here’s the baby…”

Porco watched as Pieck’s eyes grew and glowed, “Our baby...that’s really our baby Porco…” Porco looked back up at the screen. He tilted his head as he made out a small shape from the white blob on the screen. Pieck squeezed her boyfriend’s hand a bit. 

“As you can see right here...here is the head, and the arms have already started growing in. And here is the tailbone.” Porco felt his chest tighten. In a way he felt awkward, and in another, he felt slightly proud. A small sniff from Pieck made Porco look down. Tears rolled down Pieck’s cheek and a little smile crossed her face.

“What’s wrong, Pieck…?” Porco asked as he began to lick over her cheek and behind her ear.

With a chuckle, Pieck answered, “Ha...I just...I guess I’m a bit emotional…” Porco smiled a bit.

“It’s ok… most of the couples that come here get emotional!” the doctor smiled at Pieck. Pieck whipped her tears. “And this little flicking of the monitor is the baby’s heartbeat.”

Porco’s ears perked, “That’s the heartbeat…?” Dr. Rem nodded. Pieck pressed her cheek on Porco’s chest. They intertwined their tails together.

“And judging on the measurements, it is safe to say that you are officially two months in term and the baby should be due around December 18-24 at my best guess,"

“During winter break! Thank god,” Porco rose his eyebrow at Pieck, “And so close to Christmas! We may have a Christmas baby, Porco!” Winter was Pieck’s favorite season, so Porco could see why she was excited. Porco chuckled at her excitement. As he looked back at the screen, Porco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What was he so worried about? He’d do anything for this baby, no matter how old or how young they may have been. And no matter how many people may stare at him in the hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I have not posted in a while! I have just been busy, and I'll admit I have been a bit lazy XD.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> (Btw, this is a little update on how Pieck would look during the pregnancy, hybrid=human)  
> 1 month= 2 months  
> 2 months= 4 months  
> 3 months= 6 months  
> 4 months= 7 months  
> 5 months = 8 months  
> 6 months = 9 months  
> So basically the first trimester is equal to two months the it goes month by month in the second trimester)


	22. Author's Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation to why I'm gone XD

Hi hi guys! I know you many be wondering why a chapter hasn't been up lately! I am do sorry about the hold up! I have been busy with my personal life, and plainly uninspired to write. I am working on the next chapter and am almost done! Hopefully I'll be able to stay on my Friday-Sunday upload after that!

I really hope you understand! I'll be uploading soon! (Tomorrow or the day after) thank you for your time and support! Have a nice night <3.


	23. First Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieck and Porco go to the park with the BRA squad, but is faced with an annoying Karen...more specifically...Floch's mom...

“It’s nice out here,” Pieck rested her back against Porco’s chest. They sat under a tall tree near the Libreo Town Park, it was pretty busy there today. Many kids ran around or played on the equipment while their parents sat and either looked down at their phones, or talked to one another. 

“Mm? I guess…” Porco rested his chin on her head. Pieck fidget with his fingers. His hands were always soft to her, and Porco didn’t mind. A red car that pulled up in the parking lot caught Pieck’s attention. It was Reiner. Braun came out of the car, but he wasn't alone. Annie and Bertolt followed right behind him.

“Hey you two. You look comfortable,” Annie was staring down at her phone just like Porco.

Pieck took notice of this and decided to make one of her snarky comments, “Heh, I’m surprised you two aren’t related,” Porco and Annie looked up from their phones, “You can’t keep your eyes off your phones for two seconds.” 

Porco growled playfully in her ear, “Don’t compare me to Ms. Lionbutt over there…” He began to nibble and bit her ear, beginning to tug on it a bit. Pieck never really liked that, and Porco knew it. She whimpered and pulled away. Porco smirked.

Bert and Reiner sat next to the other couple cuddling up a bit themselves. “So, have you two chosen a name for the little cub?” Reiner asked.

Pieck rubbed her belly, “We were talking about it not too long ago! Do you have any solid ideas, Porco?” Porco sat his phone down and hummed.

He put his arms around her to touch her belly. “You know, I wouldn’t mind a little Porco Jr. If it was a boy. At least I think it will be a boy,” He licked her gently over her shoulder.

“You think it will be a boy? I feel like it would be a girl,” Pieck looked at her belly with soft eyes.

Reiner snickers, “Yeah, plus we don’t need another Porco running around…” Annie laughed at that, but Bert pinched Reiner’s cheek. Warning him. Porco huffed. “When will you find out that baby’s gender anyways?”

Since Pieck was already on her second month, her next appointment was in two weeks, unfortunately, Porco had to work at that time, so he couldn’t go with her...“In about two weeks. I honestly think it’s gonna be a boy…” Porco mumbled again.

“Wanna bet?” Pieck looked up and placed a kiss under his chin. “How about $20?”  
Porco felt a slight uneasy raise in his chest. Every time they did one of the bets, Pieck almost always won. But Porco doesn’t back down. “How about $50?” He challenged.

“Oooo! Porco be careful,” Reiner teased once more.

“Hmph, $50 it is!” Pieck purred. She sighed and looked back down at her slightly swollen belly, “To be honest...if it is a girl...I’d like to name her Penny.” Pieck muttered.

“Penny is actually kind of cute..” Annie spook up, “Why that name Pieck?”

Pieck shifted a bit in her spot, “Well, Penny...was my mother’s name…” The four of them looked at Pieck, “You know...just as a memory…” Porco looked at Annie. They knew what happened to Pieck’s mom. But they never bothered to bring it up often. Porco sighed and looked back at Pieck.

“Ok...Penny it is! _If_ It’s a girl…” He buried his face in her neck. Her soft fur felt nice on his face. 

Pieck smiled, “Really? You mean it?”

“Mhm,” He kissed her on the forehead, getting a small giggle in response. It was a cute name to be honest. The only girl names he came up with were Rachel, or Isabelle. A ‘ding’ came from Porco’s phone, so he picked it up. It was a message from Marcel! Porco hummed as he swiped to see what it said, but then, his small smirk turned into a tiny frown. Pieck could hear his grumbling, so she looked up.

“What’s up, Pock?” Pieck kissed him under his chin.

Porco grumbled a bit, “It’s a text from Marcel…” Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt looked up at Porco from whatever they were looking at or talking about. “He was telling me about a family reunion in September…”

“Oh! That sounds wonderful, Porco!” Pieck sat up to look at Porco straight in the eyes. 

Reiner poked his head around to look at the text on Porco’s phone. “It sounds like Marcel is excited for you to go. It also seems like he wants Pieck to come along, too.” His voice was filled with tease. 

Before Porco could quickly put his phone away, Annie got a small peek at the message, too, “Oooo, looks like someone’s got a plus one!” The way they spoke in this manner, always and forever will annoy Porco. They sounded like their fourteen year old selves when they found out Porco had the biggest crush on Pieck for the longest time. Porco turned off his phone and hisses at them, which they responded with sticking out their tongues. Pieck giggled. 

“I’d love to go with you, baby,” Pieck kissed Porco’s cheek. 

“I would love for you to be with me too, but…” Porco rested his head on hers.

Pieck tilted her head, “Buuuut…?

“It’s just...my father and his family will be there. You already know how he feels about you...and the baby…” He rested his tail on her belly, stroking it gently.Pieck huffed and looked him with a frown. It was her puppy dog face, Porco knew the look. The male sighed and stroked her hand with his fingers. “I'll think about it, Pieck…”

“Yay!” She purred. The others were happy Porco was giving it a try, too. 

They chatted for a little bit. Mostly about baby clothes and who would be its babysitter. But, not too long after, a shadow loomed over them. They looked up at a lady who seemed to be in her late-40s. She had a toddler in her arms and a karen hair-cut. Her face looked familiar, but they knew they have never actually seen her before. Porco’s eyebrow rose, but before he could get a single word out, the lady spoke with a condescending tone, “Excuse me!” Porco rolled his eyes, “Aren’t _you_ the boy who beat up my Floch a couple of days ago???” Oh no... _Oh no!_ Porco quietly growled to himself. “And aren’t you his little ‘girlfriend’.” The woman was now pointing at Pieck. “He said you were pregnant! But I’m sure you’re just fat…” All five of their eyes widened. Porco’s claws began to flex.

“Who the hell are you, lady?!” Porco hissed. He was standing now, his tail cross Pieck’s chest protectively. Pieck began to whimper and back up. Porco kneeled and gave her comforting kisses and licks on her head, he then glared back up at the woman. Reiner, Bert, and Annie were all on their feet, too.

Pieck stayed close to Porco and tried not to get herself stressed out by the situation, “And for your information, I _am_ pregnant. Even if I wasn’t, my weight is none of your business!” Pieck snapped.

The woman scrunched up her nose and snarled, “Ugh! The girls were right! You children are so irresponsible these days! You should be ashamed of yourselves…” That’s when the BRA squad stepped in.

Bert over towered this woman by the yards upon yards, while Reiner and Annie bested her by measles. “Oi...you best be getting on your way with your little brat…” Reiner hissed, “and tell your little baby Floch that the next time they step anywhere near these two, it will be more than just his ear being ripped off his body…!” The woman gasped and stepped back, realizing she was out numbered. She gave then one last “hmph” before walking away. The three of them relaxed themselves and looked over at Pieck and Porco.

“Pieck...Are you ok?” Annie kneeled down to her friend. Pieck nodded.

“That was random…” Bertolt mumbled and looked at Reiner. Reiner nodded in agreement.

All but Annie sat back down, “She said she was Floch’s mother. God, Floch was so annoying! He was always up Eren’s ass!” Reiner snickered at the fact Annie would even want to mutter Eren’s name.

Pieck shifted to cuddle back up with Porco, “Well, I’m fine. Hopefully she doesn’t come back. Though, I feel like this will be happening to me more often than wanted…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! With another chapter! And hopefully I can keep uploading around the weekends. Pieck is gonna have a hard time in the future...Lets just hope the best for our little panther!
> 
> Also, the name "Isabella" came from a fic named "And Gabi Mames Three" . The stories are amazing! Go check it out :3


	24. Doe to the Rescue

“ ‘Cubs and Pups: Baby and Maternity Store’ hmm…” Pieck said out loud. She just came back from the doctors and felt like going shopping a bit. Porco had to go to work, so she took her father’s car. Pieck shut the door and walked across the sidewalk. She opened the entrance door to the store and looked around excitedly. There were plenty of other women who were much farther into their terms and pregnancies than she was. Pieck started humming and went over to the clothing sections.

There were different clothes for not only babies, both mothers too. She scanned through the different clothings. Most of her clothes weren’t fitting anymore, so she fancied some looser ones. She picked up some baggy shirts, nice long dresses, and some soft, fuzzy socks that would keep her feet warm. She threw the clothes into the basket then looked around, “Baby clothes next…” But, there was only one problem. Pieck had told the doctor to keep the baby’s gender a secret, so, she didn’t know what clothes to buy yet. 

The girl glanced around.  **_Are there any gender neutral onesies?_ ** Pieck wondered as she padded down on all fours. She stood back up, there were many customers here, but not many employees. Then, she got a soft tap on her shoulder. She looked back, ear flicking. “Hello miss!” She was a young lady, maybe mid-20s, who was in work uniforms. Pieck smiled and responded with a “Hello” back. “Do you need help?”

“Ah! Yes, I do! Thank you so much. I was just wondering if you had any gender neutral clothes here? We don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl yet,” She chuckled. 

The lady smiled, “Of course! Follow me.” Pieck followed the lady to a different aisle when the worker glanced over to Pieck. “So, is this for a family member? Aunt? Cousin?” Pieck was a bit baffled by that. She blinked and tilted her head, “Oh! Right here.” She pointed to the clothes.

“Oh...erm..thank. And these are actually for me!” She chuckled nervously. The worker’s eyes widened. She looked up and down at Pieck, noticing how young she was… The lady’s mouth slightly opened, and her ears flattened.

Pieck honestly didn’t understand why she was surprised. Since Pieck was small, her bump started to show fairly quickly, did the worker just not notice? The lady stopped staring and went through some more of the clothes, “Congrats…!” the worker said and glanced back up at Pieck. Pieck chuckled nervously and nodded a thanks.

Then, that’s when they both heard a raspy, lady’s voice come from behind them, “Excuse me!” She was more so talking to the employee than to Pieck. The woman was clearly pregnant, like five months in already. There were two other pregnant women behind her. They all seem to have just come from some sort of yoga class, or parenting class...Pieck could tell from the tight leggings and the pregnancy magazines in their hands and purses. 

“Oh! Mrs. Petty! I didn’t know you would come here today…” The employee immediately stood to her feet, “I-I was just helping the girl here.”

“Did I ask you who you were helping? I need help now!” Now this lady, while still in her somewhat yoga gear, still had expensive earrings, blinged up bags, and makeup plastered all over her fur and face. Almost like she tried really hard to look as rich as possible, but ultimately failed at it. Pieck’s eyebrow rose as she glanced at the women. One of them looked right back at Pieck then silently gasped. She whispered something into “Mrs. Petty’s” hyena-like ears. Mrs. Petty then glared at Pieck for a moment. Pieck glanced at the clothing racks, trying not to make eye contact. But it was too late. “Oi, you! Girl!” 

Pieck grumbled, “Yes…?”

“Aren’t you the one who’s friends threatened one of my girls?” As in girl, Pieck assumed she meant yes-woman, just like the ones following her now. 

“I mean...they didn’t really threaten her.. .just told her to back off..” Pieck’s tail began to lash. She didn't want to deal with this bull-crap today.

“Excuse me??? Don’t tell me what is and what isn’t!” The employee tried to calm the lady down. Pieck backed up, holding the onesies and booties that she picked up. This went on for a couple of minutes, until a familiar voice sounded from beside them. Pieck’s savior….

“Is there a problem here, ladies…?” it was Mrs. Doe, “Pieck! It’s so nice to see you!” She came over and gave Pieck a gentle hug. “Are these ladies giving you trouble?” They both looked back at the band of pregnant women who looked like they were shitting their pants right then and there. “Ah, Karen, Karen, aaaand...Susan...I didn’t think you were still going out and harassing people? Especially this young lady right here?” She pointed one of her long bunny ears to Pieck.

Mrs. Petty, or Susan, backed up. She gave Pieck one more look before leaving in a huff. Pieck looked back at Mrs.Doe and gave her a big smile, “Thank you so much! I really could not deal with that…” 

Mrs. Doe rested her hand on Pieck’s shoulder, “Of course darling! These women’s barks are louder than their bites anyways.”

Pieck giggled to that. She put her clothes in the cart then looked back to Doe, “Hey...those three seemed scared of you. Why is that?”

“Well, they are more scared of my husband then they are of me, really!” She laughed. I came here to do some clothes shopping for lil Theo!”

“Oh? How is he?”

“Oh, he is going great! He is happy to be a big brother.”

Pieck froze to that and glanced over to Mrs. Doe, “Wait...you mean?”

“Mhm!”

Pieck gasped, “Congratulations!” Mrs. Doe chuckled and thanked her. They finished shopping and walked out of the store with plenty of bags. Mrs. Doe paid for them both. They sat on a bench just to chat for a bit. 

“You know of a teen’s parenting class near the store?”

Pieck nodded, “Yep! Porco and I were doing our first session in October.” Pieck rested her hand on her belly.

“That’s great! I heard you went for your final ultrasound today? Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?” Pieck shook her head.

“I told the doctor to keep it a secret for now. I’m sure Porco will be upset though!” She giggled and purred. Mrs. Doe smiled. “We actually made a bet on the gender, $50.” Pieck winked.

“Really now?”

“Yeah, i think it’s gonna be a girl!”

“I’m right there with you, Pieck!”

Pieck smiled. After a while they both left. Pieck gladly leaving with a smile on her face.


	25. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porco's father being an ass.

“Pieck, are you still sure about this…?” Porco leaned onto his car while Pieck stepped up to him. It was the day of the family reunion and they were fairly early. Pieck gave him one of her little cheeky smiles. Porco’s been nervous about the reunion ever since Marcel told him about it.

Porco didn’t say anything, he just buried his face into Pieck’s hair and groaned. Pieck chuckled, “Pock, we already talked about this a million times. We’re going to be fine,” she gave him an affectionate kiss on his lips. He returned a kiss on her neck before sighing.

“Ok, fine...but as soon as you feel uncomfortable, we are leaving.”

Pieck purred and stroked his strawberry-blonde hair with her hand, “Ok, ok…”. They walked up to the entrance of the event center. Porco, of course, let Pieck go first. They made their way to the front desk.

“Hello, erm...do you know where the Galliard’s family reunion is being held?” Porco asked.

The lady at the desk pointed her finger towards a long hallway, “Second door on the left..”

“Thanks!” Pieck waved her hand. The couple went to the door the lady pointed to. 

Porco glanced at Pieck once again, “Pieck...Are you still sure about this…?”

Pieck rolled her eyes. She held both of his hands and looked straight at him, “Listen, Porco...If you don’t want me to go...we can leave if you’d like.” She mumbled.

That stung Porco’s heart a bit. Why was he so worried? It was only his family...like his father. The male took a deep breath while closing his eyes. He gave Pieck a smooch on the forehead and looked at her, “I’m sorry I’m acting like this...I guess I’m just worried. You know, with my pa and all.” Pieck sighed.

“I understand, Porky. Let’s just try this out ok?”

“...Ok…” Porco stepped up and knocked on the door, “Oh, by the way. Whatever happens to me in there, don’t. Laugh…” Pieck held his hand and curled her tail with his. There was muttering before the door opened. It was Marcel! 

“Porco! Hey!” Marcel glanced down at Pieck, “You brought Pieck!” Pieck smiled brightly and waved her tail at him. Porco lifted his chin.

“Hey bro.” Marcel welcomed them both in. Looking around, Pieck realized how huge Porco’s family really was. She smiled and licked Porco's cheek. 

Then, they hear a small gasp. It alarmed Porco, but he relaxed once he realized who it was. “Porcoooo!” a short, red-headed, woman, tiger-hybrid dashed up to Porco. 

“Aunt Bebe? Aunt Bebe!” Porco smiled. She gave him a hug. She let him go and put her hands on his shoulder rather roughly.

“Oh! Look how much you’ve grown!” Bebe’s smile was wide and cheesy. Porco chuckled as he rubbed his neck, a bit embarrassed that this was happening in front of Pieck. Bebe turned to Pieck then gasped, “And look at you!” she rushed over to the pregnant female. “Marcel has told us all about you! Pieck, right?” Pieck giggled and nodded. “I’m so glad to meet you!” Bebe leaned in and whispered teasingly, “Pork hasn’t been givin’ you trouble has he?”

Pieck chuckled, “Too much trouble,” she looked right up at him. Porco stuck out his tongue at Pieck, making Marcel laugh a bit. Bebe laughed.

The auntie looked down at Pieck’s belly, “Oh! How far along are you?”

“Two months, we are keeping the gender a secret!”

“Correction, _you_ are keeping it a secret. I didn’t agree to that,” Porco interrupted as he walked up beside Pieck, giving her a few licks on her forehead.

“Oh Porco,” Pieck purred and kissed his lips, “You’re too much.” 

Porco, Pieck, Marcel, and even Aunt Bebe sat at a table and talked to each other for a while. Bebe asked so many questions about the baby, how Pieck and Porco felt, and if they had any names yet. Their peaceful time came to an end when another voice called out to them, “Hey! Who is she?” They looked up at who was speaking to them. It was a young lady, maybe a few years older than Porco. She had a newborn cub in her arms. Pieck glanced at Porco who was rolling his eyes.

“Tina, this is Pieck. My girlfriend…” Porco protectively curled his tail around Pieck’s hand and squeezed it a bit.

Tina scoffed, “And _why_ is she here???”

“Yes...why is Pieck here?” This was a man who was talking about. The one man he didn’t want to see that day...His father. Porco snarled and stood quickly.

“Pieck was invited to come, dad!” Pieck began to whimper.

Porco’s father narrowed his eyes at Pieck, “She’s not a part of the family!” he finally yowled, getting the attention of many. Eyes were on Porco and even Pieck.

“Porco...p-please. You shouldn’t be fighting with your father!” Pieck whispered. Her eyes began to water.

“Pieck’s right, Porco!” Marcel stood next to Pieck, trying to calm her down. Bebe looked at Gordon with a frown.

“She’s my family, dad! She’d carrying my fucking child for crying out loud!” some gasped from that statement, others murmured to each other. Porco was huffing, his claws flexed and tail fur bristled.

Gordon growled, “That’s it..Pieck will leave this instant! I don’t want to see her around this family ever again!” Pieck began to quietly sob in Marcel’s shoulder. Marcel snarled at his father.

“Pa! You are out of your mind! Pieck’s is no more nor no less apart of this family than you are!” Marcel finally protested. Out of blinded anger, Porco swiped his claws at his father. However, his father caught his arm and began to twist it.

“Agh!” Porco grunted. Now others were trying to pull Gordon away from his son.

“Porco!” pieck yowled and tried to help her boyfriend off the floor. 

Porco was clutching his wrist, “Let’s go…” he mumbled. They could barely hear him.

“Wha-” Pieck shook her head.

“I said let’s go!” He snapped. Bebe and Marcel helped him off the floor. They lead Pieck and Porco to the door. Porco had his tail wrapped around Pieck protectively. 

Bebe looked up at Porco, “I’m so sorry about all of this....”

“It’s not your fault Aunt Bebe…” Porco mumbled, barely looking back at her. “Marcel, make sure she is not in the way of the chaos.” Marcel rested his hand on Bebe’s shoulder.

“Will do...I’ll still be there to help you move into your house in a couple of days..”

Porco looked at his brother one last time, “I’m looking forward to it...Thanks bro.” Marcel nodded and watched as they left the party.


	26. Moving In

They all stood looking up at the house. “I can’t believe it Porco…!” Pieck leaned her head on Porco’s shoulder. Reiner, Bertolt, and Marcel went off to grab some things off of the moving truck. “It’s our own home.” Porco chuckled then pulled Pieck closer to him. He nuzzled her neck and gave her deep kisses while taking in her sweet scent. Pieck purred, her face blushing a bit. Porco rested his chin on her shoulder and brushed his tail on the side of her belly.

“You seem happy,” He mumbled teasingly in her ear.

Pieck pulled back gently. A smile was plastered on her face, “Of course I am! This is where our baby will grow up…” She rested her head on his chest. Porco put his chin on the top of her head. He glanced down at the grassy ground. Something about what Pieck said kind of tightened his chest.

“Yeah…” They both looked up as somebody opened the front door. Annie peeked out of the doorway.

“Hey! Daddy Pig! Come you lift a finger over here?” She said, a bit snappy. Porco rolled his eyes and let go of Pieck. Pieck gave him one more kiss before he walked off to help Annie move things around. The female wandered to the small staircase in-front of her house. She moved over just enough so the others could bring in the furniture. Pieck closed her eyes and relaxed herself, the sun beamed almost directly on her. 

Marcel looked over at her with a smile. He gave Reiner a box and walked over to Pieck. Pieck waved high and smiled back at him. “You look nice and warm out here. Where’s Porco?” 

“He just went inside to help Annie,” Marcel nodded. “I really shouldn’t be in direct sunlight like this. Wanna go inside, maybe we could look around some.” 

Marcel smiled, ears perking, “Sure!” With a little help from Marcel, Pieck stood up and went inside the house. From the outside it looked pretty small, but Pieck had to admit, it was nice and cozy inside. She waddled to a couch not too far away and sat down. She closed her eyes and got comfortable in the nice, soft, seat. A loud purr rumbled in her throat.

“You’re really enjoying this, huh?” Pieck’s eyes opened and she glanced beside her. Porco was sitting there with her. He rubbed her side a bit as he leaned in to kiss her soft cheek. She also purred to that. Pieck liked it when he kissed her, it had always made her feel happy. “Our room is almost ready. Wanna see it?”

Pieck pulled back to look at Porco right in the eyes, “You just can’t wait to get into the bedroom, huh?” That made Porco’s face go bright red. He buried his face into Pieck’s chest and groaned. Pieck giggled, stroking his hair. “I’m just messing with you,” Porco just groaned louder to that. Pieck sighed, a grin spread wide on her face. “We can go check it out if you want.” Porco straightened himself up.

He nodded rather shyly and they both stood. Pieck looked around her, she had just noticed that many of the furniture was put up already. Porco held her hand and gave her another peck on the forehead, then led her to their master bedroom. “Here we are…” Porco muttered as she opened the door. Pieck’s eyes shined as she looked around at the cozy area. Their queen sized bed laid in the middle of the room, a large dresser in front of it, a walk in closet, and a nice view of their backyard through a fair sized window. 

Pieck walked over to the bed and sat on the comfy mattress. It was so soft, and warm, Pieck basically sank into it. Her purring started again. Pieck’s nose began to twitch to a familiar scent. She opened her eyes only to see Porco, hovering over her. She raised an eyebrow, tilting her head a bit. He had that all too familiar smirk, he was purring too. Pieck’s eyes softened as she reached up and lightly touched his throat, making Porco’s purring quiet down. He pulled back a little, narrowing his eyes. Pieck chuckled, “I forgot how sensitive you neck is…” She reached out for it again, her other hand traveling to his chest. His soft chest. She graced her hands over his fur noticing it had some knots in it. Tch, and he says she doesn’t groom herself.

Pieck looked up at her partner, giving him a cheeky smile before pushing him over to the other side of the bed. Right beside her. They looked each other in the eyes for a split second before Pieck began to lick and groom Porco’s chest. Loosening and combing out some of the knots. She groomed up on his neck and around his cheek, making him purr a bit more. Pieck’s ears twitched at the beautiful sounds he made. “Hmph, and you say I don’t take care of my fur.” Pieck mumbled, mid-licks. Porco smiled and made a small huff to that. 

Porco closed his eyes to further enjoy the sensation of Pieck’s tongue swiping and grooming over him. He curled his tail around her, like usual, and rested a hand on her belly. Finally having the chance to rest in the bed... _Their_ bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry about that! And sorry its a short chapter, I promise I'll make up for it next time! :3


	27. A Baby-shower to Remember

**_Four weeks_ **, Pieck thought. It had been four weeks since they have moved in. Pieck was laying on the couch, a soft blanket spread over her and a bowl of popcorn between her legs. She moved the heating pad over her belly and sat her medical book aside. Annie sat on her knees behind the couch arm, braiding Pieck’s hair.

“What time is the baby shower supposed to start..?” Annie asked, still fixing up Pieck hair. Pieck hummed.

“Around 4:30. Nobody is here yet except you.” 

“Yeah and I could use a bit of help…!” Porco glanced over at the girls from the kitchen. He was struggling to carry a large stack of chairs in his arms. Annie rolled her eyes. The blonde stood up and took her sweet time to make her way to Porco, grabbing all five chairs. 

Annie sat them down and unstacked them around the dinner table, “Alrighty, I’m going to set the rest of the balloons and stuff up. Go make yourself useful.” Annie shooed Porco away.

“How am I supposed to do that, exactly…?”

A purr came from Pieck, “You can rub my feet for me.” Porco narrowed his eyes at her. Her feet were always hurting now. Pieck hummed and closed her eyes. 

Porco grumbled, he sat beside Pieck. He leaned over and kissed her neck gently. “I’m not rubbing your feet...again…” Pieck grumbled, shifting around. “But…” Porco lifted up Pieck’s shirt, “I’ll groom you.” Pieck’s tail curled as Porco groomed her sensitive stomach. She closed her eyes tight, laughing quietly. However, Porco began to get a bit...rough. He licked and nibbled her soft belly. The hand that pieck rested on top of Porco’s head, squeezed his hair tightly. An uncomfortable groan sounded from Pieck. 

Porco gasped and pulled away from her quickly. His eyes were wide. Pieck shifted in her spot and chuckled lightly. However, when she opened her eyes...she had seen no hint of harmless humor in Porco’s face. He looked ashamed, terrified, almost like...he had hurt her. Pieck frowned, Porco looked away and sat back down. “Porco?” She mewed. Porco sighed and glanced at her, “Are you ok…?”

“I-i just…” He stuttered. “I forget how much bigger I am then you...and then…” he paused for a moment, trying to force words out, “And then, I end up hurting you…” Pieck stared at him for a bit, then shook her head. 

Pieck opened her arms out to her boyfriend, “Come here Porco…”, he hesitated, then leaned back over to Pieck. Pieck closed her eyes, then to Porco surprise, she pulled his head rather roughly right on to her belly. “Didn’t I already tell you...that you would never hurt me…” She purred loudly. She kissed the top of Porco’s head. “Do you hear that…?” Porco perked his ear up after Pieck said that. At first, he neither heard nor felt anything...But then, there was a sudden shift inside Pieck’s belly. Pieck chuckled, Porco looked shocked. He lifted his head slowly to look at her with wide eyes. Pieck smiled softly and nodded. 

The boy settled his head back down and closed his eyes. The feeling of tiny kicks and movements on Porco’s cheek calmed him down.

  
  


4:30 hit quicker than Porco expected. _Ding dong_ , the doorbell rang. Porco more or less crawled out of the couch and dashed over to the door to open it. “Ma! Marcel!” Porco hugged his mother, who was in front of him. Marcel smiled at his little brother. They are quickly welcomed inside. Marcel went over to say hi to Pieck first, then over to Annie to help out with the food.

“Oh Pieck, it’s so nice to see you again!” Mrs. Galliard sat next to Pieck, “How are you holding up?” 

“Oh, I’m just fine! It’s getting harder to do things on my own but, I’m glad Porco could stick around,” The more and more Pieck’s belly grew, the harder simple things like walking, or even just breathing was for her. when she’s on all fours her belly easily could get in the way and when she is on two legs, her back would usually start hurting. Not to mention how extra sensitive her breast became. Even when she tried to bathe or groom herself, if she touched her chest, it felt like she had just stuck a needle in it. 

Pieck ignored the small rant in her head and continued to chat with Mrs. Galliard. Reiner arrives shortly after along with his little cousin Gabi, Gabi’s friend Falco, and Bertolt. Now that Pieck thought about it, she hasn’t seen Gabi and Falco in a while. Gabi had rushed over to Pieck with wide arms. “Pieck!” Gabi squeaked. Pieck purred and gave Gabi a huge hug. She was a bit rough, but Pieck didn't really mind it. However, Porco did.

“Oi! Be careful would you?” Porco called over from the kitchen. He came over to the couch with his apron still one, he stuck his tongue out at the young lion-hybrid. Gabi did the same, then received a glare from Bertolt.

Bertolt set his and Reiner’s presents next to the mountain of presents Marcel and his mother had brought to the party. “Gabi, we’ve talked about being rough around Pieck...And don’t stick your tongue out at others!” Gabi gave a hefty huff in response. At the side, Falco giggled at Gabi’s scolding. Earning himself a smack on the top of his head by Gabi herself. 

“Owww…!” Falco rubbed the top of his head.

“You two be careful over there!” Porco’s mother said to the fighting toddlers. Gabi ultimately turned her attention to Pieck. More specifically to Pieck’s rounded belly, she was laying on her side so her stomach was much more noticable. Gabi tilted her head and reached out her hand. 

Her small hand gently touched Pieck’s soft belly, “Woah…” Pieck looked over at Gabi, tilting her head in amusement. “Why is your belly so big?” Bertolt held his breath, Porco’s eyes narrowed, but Pieck just giggled.

With a smile, Pieck said, “Well, I’m growing a baby.” This just made Gabi more confused. How did a big stomach equal to a baby…? Gabi looked back at Pieck’s belly and just responded with a “oh…” 

Porco snorted through his nose and leaned towards Pieck’s ear, “You got lucky...I thought we were about to give her “the talk”...” Pieck purred then swatted him away playfully. 

  
  


Everybody was here now, Mrs. Doe and her family had arrived a bit late, but Pieck was just glad that they could make it at all. They had all eaten and talked with each other for a while until it was time for the gifts. “Hey, open ours first!” Marcel mewed happily as he pushed his pile of bags at Pieck, “They’re from Annie, ma, and me!” Annie waved and smiled.

“Well, it was Marcel’s idea,” Annie insisted with a purr. Marcel blushed and bit his cheek, his tail curling up. Pieck and Porco took note of that and looked at each other with interest and amusement in their eyes. Pieck opened their gifts filled with baby toys and soft blankets. 

“These are adorable! Where did you get them?” Pieck observed the toys.

“From a near baby’s store! It was new to us too!” Marcel replied.

The toys ranged from soft plushies to rubbery teething toys. “Thank you so much!” Next was Bertolt and Reiner. Their gifts were, of course, baby clothes! One of them even said “Daddy’s lil’ Monster!” which Porco could only blush at. They had brought a whole bunch of onesies and hoodies, since porco usually liked to wear hoodies out himself. They had also brought tons of diapers. And there was the Doe family who brought things like a walker, a baby monitor, and even a hand made mobile.

And last but certainly not least, was Porco. “Hey, I have something too,” Porco said, gaining everybody’s attention. Pieck tilted her head.

“Oh? What is it Porky?” Pieck asked. Porco smiled and grabbed something from inside the kitchen. He came back with what looked like a cute pig plushie.

“Meet Mr. Oinker, he was my favorite when I was a baby...But, I think it’s time to give him up. I don’t really need him,” Porco chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Wow Porco! Mr. Oinker was your favorite! You sure you’ve grown him out?” Marcel teased. Porco rolled his eyes.

“I feel like I would have grown out a stuffed pig already, Marcel…” Pieck reached out for the pig, who’s tail seemed like it was stitched back together and a tiny part of his ear was torn, just a bit though. However, even with all of it’s flaws and broken parts...it was still perfect. 

Pieck giggled, “I’m sure the baby will like this too, Pock.” Now Porco was the one who was blushing.

“Oh, and one more thing we want to show you,” Porco said as he made his way over to help Pieck stand up. “Come with me…” Pieck got up and was led away from the living room with the others in tow. They all traveled to a room in the back, a room that Pieck hasn’t really spent much time thinking about. Porco gave Pieck one last kiss on her forehead before opening the door.

Saying that Pieck was amazed was an understatement. The room that she had never even paid mind to, was now turned into a beautiful nursery with pastel purple walls, a window with a small place to lay right beside it, and the crib that Porco had spent weeks trying to put it up, right in the middle of the room. Pieck had no words, gorgeous fairy light where all on the walls and there were blue accents to top it all off. “Surprise…!” Porco purred. Pieck looked at him, her eyes starting to water.

“Oh Porco…” She quickly gave him a warm hug, “Thank you so much…” The boy looked down at Pieck with the warmest smile.

“Anytime, Pieck...anytime..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry! Things are just getting busy and this fanfic is just getting started! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be the chapter you've probably been waiting for! I promise!


	28. Q&A!

Hey guys! I wanted to do something fun till the next chapter comes out!

I thought it would be fun to do a little Q&A once in a while. You can ask me anything about the series so far down in the comments.

Rules:  
Please do not ask anything that may give away a spoiler.

Please be patient down in the comments, I am only one person.

Be appropriate in the comments!

And have fun!


	29. Little Penny (A Double Birthday) Pt.1

Did Porco want to wake up that morning? Yes...but no. Though, when did Porco ever really want to wake up in the mornings? However, today was a special day. It was Porco’s birthday and Pieck was making breakfast for him, that’s what really got him up. School was off because of teacher work day and today was his off day from work too. He rolled out of the bed, bed hair and all then walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for the day. Going out to the living room, he immediately spotted Pieck standing by the oven. She seemed to be putting a pie in the oven. 

Porco walked over and stooped down next to Pieck, “...” He took the pie from her and put it in himself. Pieck stood back up with a huff as she watched him take over the oven.

“Really, Pock?” Pieck folded her arms. Porco came over and kissed her neck.

“Sit down…” He mumbled. Porco led Pieck to the couch so she could sit. 

Pieck begrudgingly laid down, “Pock, It’s _your_ birthday...Plus I’m not dying.” she purred at the end. Porco grumbled. The closer and closer Pieck had started to get to her due date, the more and more over-protective of her he became. Hell, he didn’t even let her bathe by herself. “You are going to have to pick up Marcel and the others soon, you should probably get ready to go.” 

“I’ll get going when I’m ready,” Porco answered back quickly. Pieck frowned. “...I’m sorry Pieck...I’m just a mess at the moment.” Pieck’s eyes softened. Her hand brushed over his cheek, feeling the soft fur on his face.

“Ah, Pock. You worry too much.”

“Well, all I can do is worry about you…” Pieck smiled at his statement. Porco was so sweet to her...She didn't know what she'd do without him. Porco gently pressed his lips on her neck in a kiss. Pieck wished he’d stay there, nuzzled in her neck, but unfortunately, Porco quickly got up and left to their room to change his clothes. Though, the boy was clearly a bit hesitant to leave his heavily pregnant girlfriend alone at home. Pieck had reminded him constantly that she was ok, but Porco had noticed how much harder it was for her to do these, even walking is a pain!...Maybe Pieck was right though, all of this over thinking surely isn’t good for his mental health. Porco just chuckled to himself and closed the door as he entered their room.

A white t-shirt, old jeans, his hefty jacket he wore almost all of the time. Perfect. That’s all he needs and more. Pieck almost always criticized him for “not wearing proper clothes”, tch, says the one who can’t even fit into her old clothes. Then, the door creaked open, “Speak of the devil…” Porco mumbled. Pieck had walked into the room, Porco standing their half dressed.

“I took out the pie and put it on the counter,” Pieck began, in the middle of a big yawn, “I might read a book in bed or something. Maybe get some sleep,” She chuckled a bit. Porco continued to put on his clothes, staying quiet. He watched as Pieck huffed and puffed just to climb into the bed. She sighed heavily then looked over at Porco, he was frowning, eyebrows cocked. The girl smiled lightly, “I’m alright…” 

**_No Pieck...You’re not...tch, what type of boyfriend am I to leave you here?_ **Porco found himself doubting leaving again. Pieck could even see it in his face. Porco finished putting on his clothes and walked over to sit down on the bed. He rested his hand over hers, grazing his thumb over it. Pieck sighed and looked at the book on the dresser beside her. She grabbed it and pulled her hand away from Porco’s to begin reading it, “Shouldn’t you get going?” Pieck said sharply, not looking up from the book. Porco grumbled. Not the reaction he wanted, but at the same time, Pieck’s dismissiveness was not a surprise. The male stood up from the bed quickly. He leaned over to give Pieck a small kiss on her temple. Receiving a grin and a tiny purr. 

“See you later babe…”

“Bye bye, Pock.” Porco straightened up and made his way to the room door. But a sudden groan from Pieck made his whip around quickly. “Agh…” Pieck flinched a bit.

“Pieck!?” Porco whimpered. Pieck was panting a bit, but she weakly smiled at her partner.

“I-I’m alright! See?” She leaned back on the bed, her hand gripped the book a bit tighter. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me...?” Porco rattled the keys that were in his pockets.

“Porco, you know I have to stay here to make sure things are ready. I’m ok, it was just a kick.” **_Damnit Pieck…_ **Porco clenched the door knob for a moment, then leaving the room. He finally left the house not too long after. 

  
  


Porco got out of the truck after parking at Marcel’s apartment. He quickly go out and raced up the stairs, in all honesty he was excited to see his brother again. With a knock at the door, Porco waited for a moment. Whispers arose before the door opened. “Happy Birthday Porco!” Marcel, Bertolt, Annie, and Reiner all chimed as the door opened. Porco couldn’t help but smirk.

“Heh, thanks…” Porco rugged the back of his neck. A bit embarrassed. 

“It took you long enough to get here,” Annie said with her phone in her hand, quickly putting it into her sweater pocket.

Porco grunted, “I was just making sure Pieck was ok to stay home on her own. Especially since she’s due next month…” 

“Ah, that’s right! Last time I saw her, she looked like she was about to burst-” Reiner was interrupted but a small outburst from Porco.

“Don’t jinx it! At least, not while I’m away…!” Porco looked down, unease washed over his face like a flood. Marcel stepped up to his brother’s side and put his hand on Porco’s shoulder.

“Hey. Don't worry about it, Pork. Let’s get going now so we can get to Pieck quicker. It’ll make you feel better!” Porco looked at his older brother and nodded.

“Alright, let’s get going.” The group gathered some bags of presents and party stuff, then made their way out of the apartment to Marcel’s van. 

  
  


“Hmm...Which story shall we listen to today?” Pieck rubbed her belly gently as she set the other book down. The pregnant girl carefully reached over to the dresser beside the bed. She picked up a small nursery rhyme book from a stash of books she kept in the dresser drawer. “Huh, maybe the ugly duckling? I haven’t read that on to you yet.” She purred loudly. Pieck opened the book and began to read aloud. But, a sharp pain kicked against Pieck’s stomach in the middle of her reading. “Ack!” she had dropped the book as she winced. “M-maybe...not that one, huh?” Pieck tried to joke aloud. But...that kick was a lot sharper than usual, it left Pieck panting. “Maybe I just need some rest…”

Pieck tried to lay at her side, but the pain got even sharper. “Agh! Damnit…” She cursed. Pieck clenched her belly. “A-ah! Pock!” She called out for her boyfriend, but she suddenly remembered when the boy left to get the others. Pieck groaned, her hand blindly searching for her phone on the bed. Once she finally got it, she quickly dialed Porco's phone number. Nothing. The pain kicked in again, " Agh...Porco, pick up!” She pleaded for him to pick up his phone. Three tries and still nothing. Pieck decided to dial up Marcel instead.

_“Hey, Pieck what’s-”_

“Marcel..! Where’s Porco?” Pieck sounded panicky, her breathing heaved.

Marcel immediately began to panic himself, it wasn’t like Pieck to get panicky when they called, “We stopped to get ice cream and he’s in the back of the car! Why? What’s wrong?!” It took Pieck a bit to answer back. But after telling him what was going on Marcel quickly glanced back at his brother in the back of the Van. They were all looking at Marcel, worried.

“Marcel…? What’s going on?” Porco spoke up first.

“I-it’s Pieck! She told me...she's in labor!” Marcel looked back at the road and sped up. Porco’s stomach dropped to the ground. **_W-what…?!_ **

“I’ll call an ambulance!” Annie said as she pulled out her phone too.

Porco finally was able to speak up, “What! But...It's too early! A-are you gonna be there on time?” 

“Well, we are twenty minutes away, the ambulance will take a bit longer to get to the house,” Marcel drove as fast as he could without risking a ticket. Porco felt like he wanted to puke in worry. But he kept his composure and sat back. **_No...I knew I shouldn't have left her at home! Hold on Pieck..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy! I'm back! And with a new chapter. I really don't have an excuse for not posting. But I hope you enjoy! I sure am going to have more fun writing the next chapter. So I'm going to try not to slack off as much as I did before!


	30. Little Penny (A Double Birthday) Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world Penny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight child birth warning!

Porco burst through the front door to his house, leaving the others behind. “Pieck?” 

“Porco…” He could hear Pieck’s pain filled groans. The others had gotten out of the car and went inside the house. Porco rushed over to his and Pieck’s room. He burst through the door.

“Oh my god, Pieck!” He rushed over to comfort her. “I’m so sorry! I should have never left you!”

Pieck barely opened her eyes and gave him a tired smile, “Ah! I-it’s ok Pokko…” Porco tried to hush Pieck, so she could save her energy. Marcel finally came into the room himself, holding warm towels.

“Pieck, do you think you can get up?” Marcel asked as he layered some of the towels under her legs.

Pieck took a bit to answer, “N-no...I can’t…” She clenched Porco’s arm. Porco looked up at his brother with concerned eyes, and had pulled Pieck close to his chest.

“Ok...We may have to deliver this baby here…” Marcel decided hesitantly. He was sweating himself. This was the first baby he has ever actually delivered. In the hospital, Marcel would help with newborns' medical assessment, but he has never actually delivered. Marcel quickly went to pull down her shorts and underwear. Though, feeling a bit...uncomfortable, he glanced up at his brother. Porco rolled his eyes and nodded. With a sigh Marcel took them off quickly. They were soaking wet. Marcel swallowed a lump in his throat then looked under, to his dismay, Pieck’s water had already broken.

“Shoot...” Marcel muttered under his breath.

“What is it?” Porco hissed, he was letting Pieck squeeze his hand.

“Nothing to worry about, Pieck I need you to start pushing, alright?” Pieck weakly nodded, tears were starting to form in her eyes now.

Every-time she pushed, she squeezed Porco’s hand. But, he didn’t mind. His mind was too focused on Pieck. God, seeing her in so much pain made Porco ache so much... The boy nuzzled his face into Pieck’s hand, “I’m so sorry…” His apology was muffled by Pieck’s moans of pain. 

“You’re doing fine Pieck. Remember to breathe,” Marcel looked up at her for a split second. After a good fifteen minutes of pushing, Porco could finally hear the ambulance pulling up at the house. The paramedics rushed in, bags and all.

“Marcel! How is mom?” One of them asked in a hurry. She had stood next to Marcel to check on the progress. How did she know his name? Maybe she was one of the people he worked with. Pieck shifted and began to whine. Porco glanced over, watching as the medics pulled out a needle. **_Oh great…_ **Porco may have hated the doctors more than Pieck, but the one thing he could never out-throne Pieck on when it comes to doctor visits, is the fear of needles.

“Alright mom, I'm going to need you to hold very still...:” Another medic said as she whipped the inside of Pieck’s thigh with an alcohol whip.

Pieck looked up from Porco’s chest, “H-huh…?” Porco tried to pull Pieck back into his chest to comfort her more. 

“It’s nothing...you’re doing great. I love you…” Porco pressed his lip onto her forehead. The medic began to inject Pieck with the numb shot.

“Agggh!” Pieck cried. Porco couldn’t take hearing her like this anymore. **_This is all my fault…_ **“Pock...Make it stop...!” Porco tried to hush her again. Telling her that he was sorry, and that he loved her.

After what felt like forever, little baby cries filled the room. “It’s a girl!” Marcel declared. Porco smiled gratefully and looked down at Pieck. The medics had lifted up her shirt and laid the little baby on her stomach. One of them explained that this was to keep the baby's temperature stable. Pieck looked down at her baby. She was panting, her hair sweaty. But it was ok...She did amazing. “Wanna cut the cord, dad…?” Marcel was looking at Porco with a cheeky smile, handing him scissors.

“...Yeah…” Porco grabbed the scissors and looked down at the little hybrid resting on his partner’s chest now. He cut the cord, nervousness making his hands shake a bit. After he did so, the medics took the baby away to do a quick medical assessment.

They brought her back quickly though, bundled up and ready to feed. Pieck, still panting, brought out her breast, letting the baby latch on to suckle. “My little Penny...” Pieck murmured softly. Her eyes were tear filled as she began to groom the top of her baby's head. Porco was speechless as he looked at his new daughter. Penny had tiger stripes like him, but had pitch black hair just like her mom.

“She’s so...small,” Porco finally managed to say. Little groans came from Penny as she tried to open her eyes. They were hazel-blue, like his.

“Eh…” Penny yawned after she finished feeding. 

“She’s so beautiful…” Pieck mewed softly, “Wanna hold her, you know, before we go?” Porco looked up, the medics were bringing in a stretcher for Pieck.

Porco quickly, but carefully, held his daughter in his arms. Penny’s eyes opened once more, “Hey there little one...I’m your Pa…” Penny made a slight tilt of her head, then reached her teeny tiny white hand out to touch Porco’s nose. Snow white hands, just like him too. “Heh, I guess I owe you $50?” Porco looked up to his girlfriend who had a tired, yet sly, expression on her face.

“You sure do…” Pieck smiled as she reached to get Penny back. The medics put Pieck onto the stretcher not long after. Then loaded her and Penny up onto the ambulance to go to the hospital. Porco rode with the others, his mind still on Penny the whole ride.

  
  


At the hospital, Pieck rested in the hospital bed, bonding more with Penny. Pieck and Porco’s parents had arrived at the hospital too. Well, except Porco’s father, of course.... They were chatting about Penny the whole time. “She looks so much like her father!” Mrs. Galliard cooed. The older lady tickled Penny’s soft, squishy cheek with her finger. Making Penny smile, showing her little toothless mouth.

“I wonder if she’ll be like her grump father, too?” Annie added in. She was standing next to Marcel.

Porco’s ears perked to Annie’s comment, “Hmph, in all honesty, I hope not…! I don’t think I can handle another mini me.” Pieck giggled.

“Either way, I’ll have my hands full with you two,” Pieck teased. She looked back at her cub, offering her finger for Penny to play with. Penny reached out with her socked hand to grab Pieck’s finger and suck it. They hand put socks over her hands to avoid Penny harming herself with her claws since she could not retract them in yet.

Pieck’s father walked over to his daughter, patting her on the head, “I’m very proud of you, Pieck...You will be an amazing mother,” Mr. Finger smiled. Pieck purred.

“Thanks, Dad.” She smiled warmly too.

“Well, Penny may not have been born on Christmas, but we do get a double birthday!” Marcel Chimed in.

“Ah! That’s right! It’s Porco’s birthday, too!” Mrs. Galliard looked up from her granddaughter, “And I left my gift for you in the car!” She said in a hurry.

“It’s ok ma,” Porco chuckled, his face blushing a bit, “We are having my party later. I’m just glad...that my daughter is finally here.” Porco bent down to give Penny a kiss on the forehead. Ruffling her messy black hair. Just as beautiful as her mother…

They all chatted and celebrated for a bit more, then Mrs. Galliard called both her sons back…”Marcel...Porco. Come, I need to talk to you two…” Marcel and Porco looked up at each other.

“Ok, ma…” Porco gave Pieck another kiss before walking outside of the room. She sat them both down in the waiting room. What on earth did she have to tell them that made her look this nervous?

Porco’s mother paced a little bit before turning to look at her sons, “Your father and I are...getting divorced…” There was a moment of silence, awkwardly painful silence.

“...Good…” Porco finally broke the quiet silence. Marcel parted his mouth to say something...but he kept quiet. “I don’t want him near Penny...Not until he gets himself figured out. Actually, I was quite grateful he didn’t come today. He doesn’t deserve to see his grandchild, at least, not now…” Mrs. Galliard sighed and looked over to her eldest. Marcel frowned.

“I believe...Father should spend some time...alone...before he sees Penny. Though, it’s Pieck and Porco’s decision on...whether or not he ever does get to see her. As long as you are happy with this choice , Ma, I guess...I’m alright with it too.” Mrs. Galliard nodded.

“Alright, I told Gordon that he needed to get himself together…! I don’t like the way he’s been acting for the past couple of months...I’m just glad you two are fine with it. You both are adults now...So I didn’t really believe this would affect you as much. I just wanted you to know.” **_Good, Pa needs to go…_ ** Porco grumbled in his head. He won’t let _anybody_ harm his family. Especially his baby, his little Penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeee? Told you it would be quicker XD. We finally have Penny too! But some bad news for Porco's parents to end the chapter off.


	31. Welcome Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieck and Penny finally gets to go home! A little surprise awaits them.  
> (Also, Penny is kind of a cocky block now XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sexual tension at the end.

“Alright Ms. Finger, you and your baby are ready to go home!” One of the nurses strolled Penny in, putting her beside the bed where Pieck was. Pieck was there for five days in total due to Penny having minor breathing problems, which honestly has scared Porco to his core. He didn’t want Penny to leave his sight, even at night the nurses had to calmly tell him to leave or stay in the room with Pieck. Penny was born 35 weeks into her development. But now, it was finally time to go home. Porco was unfolding some of the clothes he had brought in a bag. “I’ll give you privacy to get dressed and to get Penny ready to go!” The nurse left quickly after, leaving a wheel-chair for Pieck. Pieck slowly got off the bed, looking over at the wiggling baby in the tiny bed casket.

“Hey there baby girl,” Pieck slowly picked Penny up, holding her head up and smooching her on the cheek. 

Porco walked up behind his girlfriend and gave her a little kiss on the back of her neck, “You did good, Pieck. Here, put on your clothes…” Pieck smiled and handed the newborn to her boyfriend so he could put Penny into the car-seat. She took off her hospital gown and slowly threw on her normal clothes. Man, did she miss being in normal clothing. Porco finished buckling Penny in and turned back around to Pieck, she was taking her time lowering herself into the wheelchair.

“Ah, my back hurts,” Pieck laid back into the chair. Porco picked up the car-seat carefully and went over to Pieck.

“I’ll give you a massage when we get home.”

Pieck tilted her head back a bit and smiled, “Mmm, that sounds good.” With a chuckle, Porco opened up the door to signal to the nurses that they were ready to leave. The nurse from earlier skipped over and offered to roll Pieck out to the car.

“You all have a good one!” She waved bye to the couple. Pieck gratefully waved goodbye and got up to get into the back of the car. Porco buckled Penny’s car-seat in. The little baby seemed wide awake today, that made Porco feel good. He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before getting into the car himself and driving off.

“Alright, here we are. Home,” Porco pulled out the keys to open the front door. The two of them gasped quietly when they saw everybody gathered around.

“Welcome home!” They cheered. The loud voices made Penny flinch. Pieck chuckled.

“How sweet,” The girl smiled. Porco blinked, **_I was not told about this…_ **He mumbled in his head. This house was decorated in pretty decorations and a large banner that read “Welcome Home Pieck and Penny!”. All of their friends were here too, even Mrs. Doe brought her family. Pieck walked into the house with the newborn and all of Mrs. Doe’s children immediately ran up to Pieck, eyes widened. Gabi and Falco were there too, and joined the herd of curious kids.

“Is that the baby?” Watson tilted his head as he asked.

“Aww she’s so cute!” Falco squeaked.

“Can I hold her?” The triplets asked in unison.

“Why does she have socks on her hands?” Gabi pointed at Penny’s wandering, covered hands. Sophia stood back a little with Theodore in her hands. But the rest of the children were basically swarming Pieck. Penny began to get overwhelmed with all of the noise. The baby groaned and shifted in her mother’s arms.

Pieck frowned, she knew what was coming next. Penny let out a loud squeal and began to cry, burying her tiny face in Pieck’s chest.

“Uh oh…You all back up,” Mrs. Doe said sternly. Porco walked into the door, holding bags.

“What happened?” Porco asked. He quickly walked over to look at Penny.

“She’s just upset…Here hold her for a moment,” Pieck handed Penny to her father. Porco hesitantly took Penny and began to try to cheer her up. Which he ultimately failed at. Luckily for him, his mother came over with a cheeky smile on her face.

“Here, let me try something,” The lady held out her hands and held Penny. She began to hum. It was the song “You Are my Sunshine '', she used to sing it to Porco and Marcel all the time. The little bundle in Mrs. Galliard’s arms began to calm down a little bit. Thankfully, Pieck came over with a blanket over her shoulder. 

“Thank you Mrs. Galliard!” Pieck smiled.

“Ah please, call me Sara,” Porco’s mother purred. Penny was handed back to Pieck quickly. Pieck sat on the couch, she covered up her chest so she could feed Penny. Porco could hear Penny whimpering as she suckled, but at least she wasn’t crying. 

“I guess she was hungry, too,” Marcel chuckled. He made his way over to his little brother, “I’m proud of you, Porco. You may be young, but I know you would make an awesome father.” Porco gave him a small smile. “I’ll still be here for you two, and Penny. To be honest, I’ve always wanted to be a uncle.” Marcel laughed while ruffling Porco’s hair, which he didn’t mind _this_ time.

This time it was Gabi who wobbled over to Pieck on the couch. The young toddler peeked over, “I wanna see her.” Pieck blinked.

“Oh, erm…” She looked down at the feeding cub, who wasn’t going to latch off anytime soon. Pieck didn’t want to expose herself to Gabi. She looked back up at the little girl who was still staring at her with curious eyes. Bertolt had then caught wind of the conversation.

Bert grunted and stood to walk over to Gabi, “Gabi...Lets let Pieck have some privacy so she can feed her baby…” Pieck hummed to that, she carefully laid down onto her belly. Penny still latched on with comfort.

“It’s alright, here,” Pieck purred and groomed Penny’s cheek, causing her to get nudged off of her mother’s breast, just long enough for Gabi to get a peek of her face. 

Gabi let out a quiet gasp as she reached out for Penny’s nose to poke it, “Tiny…” Penny giggled when Gabi touched her nose.

“That’s right, she is tiny…”Pieck smiled. 

“When can I play with her?” 

Pieck blinked, “Well, you will be able to play with her after a while. Right now she is far too young at the moment.” Gabi began to lash her tail, she wanted to play with Penny now, not later.

“Awww, how long is a while?” The lion hybrid whined. Pieck glanced at Bertolt, his face screamed ‘I’m so sorry!’ Pieck laughed.

“Hmm, maybe in a few months. She’d be crawling around by then,” Pieck nuzzled her daughter’s cheek. Gabi didn’t take too lightly to that answer. Though, Bertolt quickly nudged Gabi away to avoid anymore trouble.

“Sorry about that, Pieck. Gabi can let her curiosity get the better of her…” Bert sat next to his friend and folded his arms.

Pieck finished grooming Penny and glanced up, “It’s ok Bert! Her curiosity makes me happy.” 

Porco came over shortly after, kneeling down next to his girlfriend. His hand gently ran through his daughter’s thick head of hair. “Well...This little rugrat will be a handful, huh?”

Pieck purred and kissed Porco on his temple, “She is your daughter.” Porco smiled, his finger stroking over Penny’s face. She wrinkled her tiny nose, it looked like his too…

Porco poked Penny’s nose and smirked, “Yeah...she is…”

  
  


Everybody was gone now. The house was fairly quiet other than the TV playing in the background. Porco laid across the couch with Penny in his arms as he put her to sleep. Pieck was in the shower, and boy did Porco feel like joining her tonight. Oh well. He didn’t mind looking after the fluffy bundle in his arms. 

The tiniest sneeze came from the newborn, making her father flinch. “Heh, bless you…” Porco whipped her nose with the blanket that wrapped her. And somehow, Penny managed to grab Pock’s finger with her own tiny hands. “Huh?” Penny opened her mouth and nommed the finger she held. Her toothless gums tickled Porco. “Haha, ok ok…” He pulled his finger out of her mouth. “You’re already a biter? Hmm, how reassuring…” Pieck walked out of the bathroom, her towel was loosely wrapped around her dripping wet body. Porco blinked, **Oh...** He looked down at Penny, who fell asleep again. The boy huffed down before standing up to take his Penny to the nursery to lay her down for the night. 

Cracking open the door, Porco watched as Pieck sat on the bed. She slowly unfolded the towel, revealing her naked body. Porco chuckled and walked into the room slowly, closing the door behind him. Pieck looked up with her half awake eyes and smiled. “Hey there, Pock…” Pieck hummed.

Porco sat next to her and pressed his lips against her damp neck, “You’re getting my side of the bed wet…” Pieck giggled. She laid back on the bed.

“Sorry, you can sleep on my side instead.”

Porco blinked, “No, it’s ok. I was just playing. It will dry.” Pieck purred and reached her arms out. Porco growled softly and gave his partner soft kisses on her bare chest. “Hm, how about that massage I promised earlier…?” His whisper tickled Pieck in her ear and his tail stroked her thigh. But, before Pieck could answer, crying sounded from the baby monitor on their dresser. 

The couple looked at each other. “It seems like Penny doesn’t agree to that idea…” Pieck laughed.

“Dammit...I thought I put her to sleep!” Porco grumbled. Pieck kissed his cheek.

“It’s alright Porco, maybe later.” She got out of the bed after throwing on her PJs. This was going to be a long night for Pock.


	32. Visiting Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Porco had been so busy since he began working full time the last two weeks, Pieck really began to miss him. He did have off days on Thursdays and Sundays, but Pieck had to work on the weekends for a bit too. Plus, Porco was exhausted from having to work all week, they couldn’t even watch a movie without him falling asleep. Though, this wasn’t just upsetting for her. Porco also had to spend less time with Penny to get his rest…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is here! XD

Porco had been so busy since he began working full time the last two weeks, Pieck really began to miss him. He did have off days on Thursdays and Sundays, but Pieck had to work on the weekends for a bit too. Plus, Porco was exhausted from having to work all week, they couldn’t even watch a movie without him falling asleep. Though, this wasn’t just upsetting for her. Porco also had to spend less time with Penny to get his rest…

“Alright, it’s time to go see daddy,” Pieck buckled Penny into her car seat. Since Pieck didn’t have a car just yet, her father let her take his for now. He didn’t have far to go for essentials anyway. Pieck thought it would be nice to pay a visit to the bar today. Tomorrow was his off day but it’s still nice to stop by nonetheless, maybe get something to eat. She hopped into the car and drove off.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been here, it seems like they’ve had an upgrade,” Pieck looked around the bar. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling and music could be heard from the outside. People dined on the outside areas of the bar and on the inside. **_It sure is busy...I hope Pock it’s too busy either._ **Pieck walked in with Penny laying bright eyed and bushy tailed in her arms. At the front desk, the girl there was eating some sort of bread.

Pieck tilted her head. Was she allowed to eat on the job? Porco told her how she was _always_ eating. “Hm?” Sasha looked up, “Oh! Hi there!” Pieck waved nervously. She suddenly gasped which made Pieck jump slightly, “You’re Porco’s girlfriend! I’m Sasha, nice to meet you!”

“Hello, I’m Pieck…Nice to meet you too.”

“Aaah….ah!” Penny reached out with her tiny hand and grabbed Pieck’s pony-tail. She shoved the hair right into her mouth. 

“No Pen, don’t eat mama’s hair,” Pieck blushed lightly. She never thought she would have to say that aloud. Sasha glanced over the desk to peek at the baby.

“Awww! She’s adorable! Is she yours? I overheard Reiner talking about you and Porco. What’s her name?” The waitress’s long squirrel-like tail brushed over Penny’s face. Pieck smiled softly.

“Her name is Penny. Heh, I guess Reiner didn’t tell you that part?”

Sasha tilted her head, “Nope! Just about you two, really!” Pieck nodded. 

The girls talked for a bit until Sasha noticed more people lining up, “Ah nuts! I better get you a seat! I totally forgot. How many?” Sasha quickly grabbed some menus

“If I am lucky enough, a table for two will do,” Pieck held up two fingers, which once again, Penny tried to grab and put in her mouth.

The girl led Pieck to a two seated table, and the seats were cushioned and comfy. “Ah, it feels nice to sit down. It’s not easy carrying Penny around for so long…”

“I am so sorry for taking so long! Sorry!” Sasha continuously apologized, over and over...Was she always like this? 

Pieck rose one hand up, “It’s ok. I’ll just go ahead and order,” She laid her menu flat on the table and scanned it. There were some pretty good choices, salads, burgers, rolls, ect. “I’ll just have a caesar salad for now, I don’t know what I want for my main meal though…”

Sasha waved her hand, “It’s ok! I’ll give you some time to think!” She giggled. The waitress walked off to put in Pieck’s first order. Phew...that was something...Pieck wondered if Porco’s other coworkers were as delightful as her. She also wondered if they had a hard time dealing with Porco’s grumpy ass.

Speaking of grumpy, Penny began to get restless. Her movement only made Pieck’s arms hurt more. “Nuh uh baby. Don’t move too much.” Pieck poked her little cheek. This made Penny go quiet. Pieck grabbed the pacifier that was attached to the cub’s onesie and put it towards Penny’s mouth. Penny sucked on it and began to close her eyes,” You are so much like your father…” Pieck purred. The mother kissed her baby on the top of her head. “His pretty eyes...Cheeky smile…”

“Yeah, but hopefully she’ll have more sense,” Pieck was slightly startled as she glanced up.

“Pock!” Porco leaned over the table to give Pieck a kiss. He smelt like food, but she didn’t mind. 

“I was just going to get off for break till Sasha told me you were paying a visit…” Porco claimed as he looked down at his sleeping daughter, ruffling her dark hair. “Somebody’s tired.” He purred.

“That makes the both of us,” Pieck rubbed Penny’s cheek. “I’ve missed you at home…” Porco reeled his head back a bit, biting the inside of his cheek. He knew for a fact that he hadn't been spending as much time with the two of them as much as he wanted to.

“I’m sorry, Pieck,” Were the only words Porco knew to say. What could he say? It’s not like it was his fault for having to work later than usual. 

Penny’s nose wrinkled. “...Eck…” Her little eyes fluttered open.

Pieck smiled softly, “Hey there, look who it is.” Penny bent her head back, looking upside down at her father. Porco poked her nose.

“Hmm…” Porco chuckled at the little noises Penny made. Pieck supported her daughter’s head up properly so she wouldn't hurt her neck. But, the little one didn’t take too lightly to her mother’s movements. Penny whimpered and forced her head back down.

“Hey,” Pieck laid Penny over her shoulder, “Don’t give mama a hard time.” The young girl kissed Penny on the head.

“She seems pretty stubborn already,” Porco rubbed the top of his baby’s head, “That’s my girl.” He whispered, earning him a pinch on the ear by Pieck.

After a few minutes of chatting, Pieck’s salad finally made its way to the table. It looked delicious! Fresh lettuce topped with shredded mozzarella cheese, garlic croutons, and small pieces of grilled chicken on top. There was a wide variety of dressings that Sasha put on the table. Pieck decided just to with the Greek dressing. It wasn’t her favorite, but she’s been working on losing the pregnancy fat for a while. “Thank you. This looks amazing!” Pieck smiled. Sasha bowed her head.

“Mmmm, it sure does…!” Sasha licked her lips. Pieck could swear she could see drool coming out of the waitress’s mouth. 

Pieck awkwardly picked at her salad, “Mhm. I'll let you know if I need anything else…” Sasha seemed to snap out of her daze.

“Oh! Right right! Sorry about that, it’s a habit of mine. I'll give you two some privacy.”

Porco grumbled, “Yeah...You do that.” Sasha walked around in a scurry, tail covering her face.

“She seems pleasant,” Pieck mumbled as she munched on the salad.

“She’s annoying,” Porco retorted. Pieck chuckled, of course he thought she was annoying. Everybody was annoying to him.

Penny shifted again in Pieck’s arms. She pressed her cheek up against her mother’s breast, her nose twitching as she sniffed. Pieck didn’t seem to pay attention, but Porco watched curiously. Penny was getting antsy now when she couldn’t find anything. “Maybe you should feed our child?” Porco murmured. Pieck dropped her fork in the salad bowl and looked down at Penny. The baby’s face looked like she was about to burst with tears. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry sweetie. I didn’t notice! I haven’t fed you since this morning, haven’t I?” With a tiny point of Penny’s cheek, Pieck bent over in search of a blanket. Once she finally got the darn thing out of the baby bag, Pieck carefully wrapped Penny around in it and tried her best to cover up her breast. “Here you go,” The infant wasted no time latching on. The soft breathing and purring assured Pieck of Penny’s content state. “Phew…”

Porco watched, his eyes softened while he watched Pieck and Penny. Carefully observing their body language. He’s never seen Pieck’s face so soft and loving looking. 

Something about that look...It calmed him down too. Maybe it was something natural to mothers? He didn’t know, and maybe he never would. “Pieck, you’re so...cute…” It kind of came out of nowhere. And awkwardly too. But Pieck didn’t seem to notice the randomness of his comment.

If anything, the female smiled sweetly. A warm, soft purred rumbling in her throat, “Porco, you are so awkward, yet so sweet.” Pieck closed her eyes for a moment. Letting her thoughts be put aside and focusing on the newborn in her arms. Suckling on Pieck’s already sore tit. Porco could then see a sudden look of exhaustion in his girlfriend’s face. The look of an eighteen year old girl having to nurse and take care of her baby everyday. With little help from the father...

Pieck looked up, catching Porco’s eyes staring at her. The boy jumped a bit and glanced away. “What?” Pieck mumbled.

“What do you mean ‘What?’” Porco fidgeted with the napkins on the table. Pieck sighed, this wasn’t going to be easy.

“You know what I mean, Pokko.”

“What if I don’t?”

Another heavy sigh from Pieck, “What are you staring at me for?”

“What? I can’t look at you?”

“Porco...You know that’s not what I meant,” Pieck gently put her hand over Porco’s. It was very soft compared to his. Porco grumbled.

“Fine...I know what you mean.”

She put his hand on her cheek, “I know you do…” 

Porco took a moment to feel Pieck’s soft face. Her hair fell over it, the uncombed and disheveled state of it made Porco a little worried. Pieck was always one to at least have her hair somewhat presentable. Especially out the house. Porco pulled his hand back. “Is there something on your mind, Porky?” Pieck looked back down to check on Penny. She was asleep. Porco crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. 

“Nothing really. I guess I just like seeing your face, ” Porco didn’t even believe that. Yes, he loved looking at her. But...That’s not why he was staring. At this point, Pieck just figured she should give up on trying to get anything out of him. 

“Well, if you say so. Why don’t you go ahead and eat your lunch, too?” Pieck munched on her salad. Porco nodded and took up his lunch bag that was sitting on the floor for the longest time now. Pieck had packed it for him this time so he could say he was a little more than excited. Porco took out the turkey wrap, some chips, and string cheese out of the bag. A small grin hinted on his face. Pieck couldn’t help but chuckle a little. She was glad her cooking made him relax. 

They both ate their lunch in peace, Penny quietly suckling. Pieck sat her almost empty plate to the side and glanced around the table. Her eyes always seem to like to wander, especially after she eats. She glanced from the napkins on the table, to the fork in Porco’s hand. But then finally, to his brown paper lunch bag that was laying sideways. Exposing some of the content that was stashed in there. Pieck never really paid mind to it until she caught a glimpse of a can...A beer can? The girl blinked. Where did Porco get beer from? She didn’t smell any on him when they met up. 

Though, even if he didn’t drink any today. That only made Pieck wonder...Has he been drinking in the past few days? Before Penny was even conceived, she could tell when Porco had had a few drinks. Even though he knew he shouldn’t. Was Porco really out of the house for so long? Pieck sighed and held Penny close to her chest. Maybe she was just over thinking...Porco seemed fine, so that makes her feel good. 

After he was finished eating, Porco packed his garbage and stood up from the chair he was in. “My break is almost over. Thanks for stopping by Pieck, I really appreciate it.” Pieck smiled lightly as her partner leaned over to give her a kiss. But lo and behold, the cub that they both believe was sleeping reached her tiny hands out to grab her pa’s face. “Ah, I see you’re trying to steal mama’s kisses now,” Porco poked his daughter’s tummy gently, “Ok ok, I’ll give you kisses too.” Porco nuzzled Penny’s belly, receiving a squeaking giggle afterwards. Porco placed one more light kiss on her cheek, then looked back up at Pieck who was smiling so sweetly. The boy presses his lips on his girlfriend’s in a kiss. “I’ll see you two later,” Porco put his hand on her cheek. It was warm and soft.

“Mmm, see you, Pock…” They both gave their last goodbyes before Porco finally walked off. Pieck huffed and looked back down at the baby. Yeah, she was definitely sleeping now. Even though the soft and gently breathing of Penny seemed to always sooth Pieck. The girl just can’ take her mind off of what she saw in the lunch bag.

****

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No! That fanfic's not dead! Please don't leave ;-;... Ight, in real talk. I am SO sorry this had taken so long to finally come out. This has been a busy semester for me and I honestly tend to be busy with either schoolwork or I just don't feel motivated. But here is the chapter, and Im really hoping to get back on my game during the break! Hope yall enjoy!


End file.
